Cambios Inesperados
by Maytelu
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta se enfrentan a un cambio en sus vidas por obra y gracia de la pequeña Bra. ¿Aprenderan ambos de esta lección de la magia?
1. Parte I

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS **

**Por Maytelu**

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen al sensei Akira Toriyama y demás compañias con derechos, yo solo los utilizo para hacer mis desvarios._**

**Es importante que pongan atención a los cambios de escena, marcados con: _OoOoOoOoO._ Gracias y disfruten la lectura**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Una tarde común y corriente en Capsule Corp.

Vegeta acababa de llegar a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa.-Tengo hambre mujer, sírveme de comer- Bulma estaba tomando una taza de café pero tenia una mirada seria.

La cientifica remedoa Vegeta –Tengo hambre mujer, sírveme de comer.- repitió-Pues si tanta hambre tienes¡por qué diablos no te apareciste aquí cuando te llame para que comiéramos!- dijo ella parándose estrepitosamente de la silla en la que se encontraba y poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera.

-No grites, lastimas mis oídos. Además, yo puedo venir a comer a la hora que se me antoje, recuerda que yo no recibo ordenes de nadie-respondió irónicamente Vegeta que seguía sentado aparentando calma. Bulma con este comentario empezó a hacer de su furia una bomba de tiempo, por lo que, lo que diría después Vegeta, era totalmente inoportuno -¿Qué esperas? Ya te dije que tengo hambre-

Varias venas sobresalieron de la frente de la peliazul, altiempo que su cabeza se hizo al doble del tamaño que su cuerpo –PUES SI TANTA HAMBRE TIENES¡SÍRVETE TU!-Gritó respirando agitadamente.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO GRITES, NO SOPORTO TU HORRIBLE TONO DE VOZ-Respondió Vegeta mientras se tapaba los oídos –No puedo creer que seas tan tonta mujer, claro que yo puedo servirme...- sonrió ligeramente -pero no quiero- la miró –Asi que te ordeno que me sirvas-

¡Kaboooom!

La bomba estalló, se observaba como uno de los ojos de Bulma empezaba a temblar, su rostro se tornaba de un color escarlata y unagran vena sobresalía de su frente

-¿To-tonta? _"Debo empezar a contar hasta 10"_ ¿Mu..mujer? _"Después de todo este tiempo y... aún no me llama por mi nombre, mejor cuento hasta 100"_ Un momento... ¿TU ME ESTAS ORDENANDO? – Bulma cayó en cuenta –¡PUES POR MI TE PUEDES METER TUS ORDENES POR...(espacio censurado por no ser palabras para oidos de los lectores)-Un plato salió volando en dirección a Vegeta, que pudo evitar por poco, ya que no se lo esperaba -¡Vete al diablo! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres un engreído- Otro plato fuéhacia un Vegeta ya levantado de su asiento

-MALDITA MUJER, DEJA DE AVENTARME COSAS-Exclamó Vegetaya 'un poco'molesto por la situación.

-¿Qué aún no aprendes que yo tengo un nombre o tu pequeño cerebro de mono no te permite asimilarlo?- interrogó burlonamente Bulma mientras un plato mas salía volando.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy estúpido?-

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

****

****

_**2 HORAS ANTES...**_

-Mami, ya termine de recoger la mesa ¿puedo irme? -Bra jalaba el vestido de Bulma desesperadamente, mientras esta parecía estar maldiciendo en voz baja – ¡Mami¿Puedo irme ya?

Bulma salió de su pequeño trance -Ah si, si Bra, gracias por la ayuda –contestó en un balbuceo.

-Voy con Trunks¿tu sabes a donde esta?-preguntó Bra alzando una ceja.

-Eh... si, esta en... su habitación-contestó Bulma mecanicamente, mirando fijamente el pasillo que conducía hacia la cámara de gravedad.

-Gracias mami, adiós y no te enfades mucho con mi papi- Rió la niña saliendocomo bólido de la cocina y entrandode la misma forma a la habitación de su hermano mayor –¡Trunks! Vamos a jugar-

-Bra¿cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?- Exclamó Trunks algo enojado ya que se encontraba haciendo sus deberes.

-Muchas veces, lo siento–contestó Bra muy apenada, pero pronto cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y desvió la mirada –Pero fue tu culpa por dejar abierta la puerta- Trunks estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas ante el comentario de la niña _"Es idéntica a mi padre" _pensó.

-Vamos Trunks, no te enfades y mejor vamos a jugar ¿sí?- Dijo Bra poniendo ojos de cachorrito a medio morir.

-Ahora no Bra, estoy ocupado, ya sera otro día-respondió Trunks mientras volvía a sus labores.

Pero Bra no se rindió tan fácil ycolocó una carade tristeza infinita, con elefecto incluso de lagrimas queriendo desbordarde sus ojitos azules.Claro, que era su tecnica especial y sabia que esa nunca fallaba.

Trunks observó a la pequeña _"Oh no, ahora se parece a mi mamá¡ay Kamisama¿Qué voy a hacer con una hermana asi?"_ –Esta bien, esta bien, jugaremos a las escondidas. Tu te escondes y yo cuento¿te parece?- le propusó el de cabello lila pensando en que era la mejor forma de deshacer... es decir, de entretener a su hermanita mientras terminaba sus deberes.

-Sip ¡Wiiii!- Bra empezó a saltar de gusto y a dar vueltas por toda la habitación con los brazos extendidoscomo si fuese un avión humano–¿Hasta que número contaras Trunks?- Trunks meditó ante esta pregunta (tenia que calcular el tiempo quela necesitaba lejos)–¡Trunks contesta! -gritó Bra con desesperación.

-¡Ya, ya! Contaré hasta diez mil, voy a contar muy rápido ¿eh? Bueno, comenzare: 1... 2... 3...- Trunks se cubrió los ojos mientras Bra salía de la habitación a toda prisa. Al ver esto volvió a sus actividades "Bueno cuando termine con esto, la buscare" -

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

****

****

_**REGRESANDO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL...**_

****

El joven de cabello lila aún se encontraba en su habitación y se disponía a subirle el volumen al aparato de sonido. Hacia unos cuantos minutos que escuchó como sus padres empezaron a discutir, y ante esta situación solo podía hacer algo¡aprovechar la situación! En circunstancias normales, Bulma, ni mucho menos Vegeta permitían que tuviera tan alto el volumen de su música, pero no estando ellos 'concentrados', podia hacer cualquier cosa.

_"Ya se me hacia raro que en toda esta semana no discutieran"_ Pensó el chico. Pero antes de que hiciera lo que pretendía, recordó algo sumamente importante –¡Ay no, se me olvido buscar a Bra!- exclamó llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza.

_**En un desván de la gran Corporación...**_

-Vaya, esto es muy lindo, me pregunto para que servirá-

La pequeña Bra había estado 'escondida' ahí por mas de una hora y finalmente ya se le había olvidado el juego. Ahora estaba bastante entretenida con un objeto que había encontrado en el lugar: un pequeño tablero con forma cuadrada que en el centro tenia algo parecido a la mitad de una esfera negra y velas a su alrededor, mientras en la parte inferior de el tablero habia una pequeña inscripción donde solo se podia leer «Prende las velas para pedir un deseo...» lo demás estaba cubierto por el polvo acumulado –Esto se ve divertido¿en verdad cumplirá deseos?- la niña pudo prender las velas con unos fósforos (quesepa Dendede donde saco) y estaba a punto de pedir algo cuando escucho un ruido –Lo sabia, mi mami se enojo con papá- dijocon tono de decepción.

Trunks entró al desván en ese momentoal encontrar rápidamente el ki de su hermana -¡Te encontré!- gritó con euforia y con tonalidad fingida agregó-Ahora si te escondiste bien Bra-

-¡Mentiroso, te olvidaste de mi!- descubrió la pequeña a su hermano, mientras este la miraba avergonzado; sin embargo la mirada indignada de Bra cambio a una de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede Bra? Oye, te prometo que no me volveré a olvidar de ti, pero no te pongas asi- exclamó un preocupado Trunks acercándose a ella.

-N-no es eso Trunks, es solo que...-la niña miró hacia la puerta –No me gusta cuando pelean- los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, se miraron y emitieron un largo suspiro.

-No debes preocuparte, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre ha sido de esa forma, pero nunca ha pasado a mayores, lo importante es que ellos.. se quieran- dijo el joven de una forma un tanto insegura

-Lo sé, es solo que desearía que se pudieran entender mejor, para que no pelearan tanto. Quizás... quizás si se pusieran en el lugar del otro por un par de días.- Expresó inocentemente Bra.

-Si, yo también lo desearía- Trunks miró a su hermana y los dos se sonrieron mutuamente –Sera mejor irnos Bra, ya pronto va a anochecer- en ese momento una ráfaga de viento que se coló por una ventana abierta, apago las velas que aun se encontraban encendidas –Niña¿tu prendiste eso¿Qué te han dicho mis papas de jugar con el fuego?- Trunks no pudo terminar suregaño ya que Bra se había escabullido tan rápido como pudo, junto con su nuevo 'juguetito'.

Al llegar Bra a su habitación, limpió el tablero de todo el polvo que lo cubría, y emocionada empezó de nuevo a encender las velas, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Señorita¿de donde sacaste esos fósforos? Vamos entrégamelos y ponte la pijama-exclamó Bulma sorprendiendo a la pequeña yesta le respondio con una sonrisa traviesa. La cientificarecogió entoncesla caja de fósforos y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos mientrasarropaba a Bra –Buenas noches pequeña- se despidió dándole un beso en la frente, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta les observaba desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo ligeramente.

- Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá- contestó alegremente Bra mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su muñeco de peluche.

La pareja salió de la habitación tomándose de la mano, a lo que Bra solo atino a sonreír picaramente _"Trunks tenia razon, ellos se quieren mucho"_ Pensó la niña mientras daba su ultimo bostezo antes de quedarse dormida.

Justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta, unos cuantos haces de luz se enfocaron a la inscripción que tenia el tablero, «Prende la velas y pide un deseo, si lo deseas con fuerza al esfumarse la luz tu deseo se cumplirá» y si alguien lo hubiese observado con mas detenimiento, la media esfera de color negro empezaba a cambiar de color y la frase «tu deseo fue cumplido» se dejaba ver en ella.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

POR

MAYTELU

Notas de la autora (14 de Junio del 2006): Muy bien, no sé que me dio porarreglar detalles deeste fic, solo que lo haré poco a poco. Por el momento aqui tenemos el primer capitulo, al que solo le mejoré la ortografia y uno que otro detalle de redacción(espero haber hecho un buen trabajo).

No me hace daño ningun comentario, creanme, asi que pueden dejarme uno por aqui o a mi correo: maytelu15hotmailcom


	2. parte II

PARTE II  
  
Aun es de madrugada en la Capital del Oeste, pero un hay quienes tienen que madrugar. El sonido de un despertador en la Capsule Corp, es evidente a quien pertenece..  
  
Vegeta estira la mano, apagando con "sumo cuidado" su querido aparato, lentamente se sienta al borde de su cama, tratando de cubrirse con una manta.  
  
"Que raro, pense que habia dormido del otro lado de la cama, pero.." Una leve sonrisa se asoma en su rostro al pensar lo que sucedió la noche anterior: su reconciliación con Bulma "seguramente en algun momento cambiamos de lugar". Aun esta algo adormilado, la desvelada empieza a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, aunque es mas que en otras ocasiones en las que se recupera rapidamente; no obstante no puede dejar su entrenamiento de lado. Empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño, aun medio cubierto por la manta, siente su cuerpo un poco.. estorboso?? "Naa, es el cansancio" piensa "Un buen baño me ayudara a empezar el dia"  
  
La habitación del baño se encuentra a obscuras; Vegeta empieza a buscar el apagador de luz, por fin lo encuentra, frente a el se encuentra un enorme espejo que Bulma mando a colocar, la manta cae al piso y en la aun tranquila capital del Oeste se logra escuchar un estrepitoso grito de terror..  
  
-Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!-  
  
Bulma desperto al escuchar el grito, aun adormilada, sabe que provino de su baño y que a esas horas no puede ser otro que Vegeta. Trunks y Bra tambien escucharon(bueno de hecho casi toda la Capital escucho -_-°) por lo que se dirigen a la habitación de sus padres  
  
-Que fue lo que sucedió Vegeta??- Pregunto aun un poco adormilada Bulma "vaya parece que me enferme de la garganta"  
  
Una figura sale lentamente del baño mientras Bulma hace la pregunta, la habitación se encuentra a obscuras salvo la tenue luz de las lamparas exteriores  
  
-Esto es imposible..- murmura Bulma al ver la silueta que se ecuentra frente a ella -Eso quiere decir que..- Bulma se levanta rapidamente dejando caer las mantas que la cubren, busca el apagador de la habitación. Las luces la dejan comprobar su teoria, el terror se refleja en su rostro, esta a punto de lanzar un grito pero Vegeta le cubre la boca  
  
-Mamá. Papá se encuentran bien??- pregunta Trunks al mismo tiempo que toca la puerta. Bra esta abrazando su muñeco de peluche con fuerza  
  
-Estamos bien- Se escucha dentro de la habitación - Sera mejor que vayan a dormir-  
  
-Oye Trunks, crees que en verdad esten bien??- Dice casi en un bostezo Bra  
  
-Supongo que si "no siento ninguna alteración en el ki de los dos" seguramente mamá vio algun animalejo, tu sabes como le aterran- Expreso Trunks al mismo tiempo que acompañaba a su hermana a su habitación  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma..  
  
-Me puedes explicar que diablos paso aquí???, ahh ya se, no me digas que aprendiste la técnica de ese soldado de Freezer y quisiste practicarla conmigo??- Grito uno de los que se encontraban en la habitación  
  
-No digas tonterías muj... Bul.. maldición, no haria esas estupideces. Estoy seguro que los causantes del problema fueron los mocosos, siempre son ellos los que se meten en lios con las esferas del dragon- Dijo el otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
  
-Podria ser, la unica forma es preguntarles pero de ser asi... tendríamos que esperar al menos 4 meses si solo utilizaron un deseo- Su rostro se torno azul del miedo, al igual que el de la otra persona.  
  
-No!! Debe haber otra solucion, soy capaz de ir hasta el nuevo Nameku-sei y hacer aparecer a Porunga, si es necesario. Yo, el principe de los Saiyajin!!! (otra vez con su clásico discurso -_-) convertido en... mujer-  
  
-No eres el unico que puede quejarse. Mi hermoso cuerpo, tanto trabajo que me costo cuidarlo, para que un Saiyajin se adueñe de el, ya me imagino con lo tanto que comes, me vas a dejar como una bola de cebo V.V- Dijo imaginándose como globo de cantoya  
  
(Nota de la autora: Bien como suponen, Bulma y Vegeta cambiaron de cuerpos asi que para hacer mas facil la comprensión a Bulma en el cuerpo de Vegeta le llamare: B_Vegeta y a Vegeta en el cuerpo de Bulma: V_Bulma. Bueno espero que no se hagan bolas)  
  
-Hmpp.. y yo perdere condicion física. Simplemente no lo puedo permitir, debemos encontrar una solucion ya!! Te advierto que si fueron esos chiquillos, no tendre consideración en cuanto a su tortura.. mm es decir castigo- Exclamo de forma furiosa V_Bulma  
  
-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo... aunque dudo que tu, con mi cuerpo seas capaz de castigarlos jijiji- Comento de forma burlona B_Vegeta  
  
-Agght, deja de hacer eso Bulma, no es agradable que mi cuerpo haga esos gestos tan.. afeminados-  
  
-Y que querias?? Soy una mujer!!!-  
  
-Si? Pues yo en este momento no lo veo de esa forma- Ahora el sarcástico era V_Bulma  
  
-Ayy!! Bien sera mejor que dejemos de discutir y encontremos una solucion- Dijo B_Vegeta  
  
-Eso ya lo se, pero que es lo que haremos?? -  
  
-Lo primero sera averiguar si esto.. fue a causa de las esferas. Si fue asi, ya despues averiguaremos que hacer- Dijo dándose aires de grandeza B_Vegeta  
  
-Ja.. jajaja, no me hagas reir mu.. Bulma, ya te dije que soy capaz de obligar a los namekus para que hagan aparecer a Porunga. Ademas como piensas que sabremos sobre la utilización de las esferas.. esos mocosos no querran confesar nada...yo con tu cuerpo no puedo infundirles nada de temor... y tu con el mio...olvidalo, estamos perdidos- Exclamo con cierta decepción V_Bulma  
  
-Eso es por que tu solo piensas en la violencia, existen otros metodos.. y como es eso que no infundo terror???, por si no lo sabias Trunks y Bra e respetan mucho!!!- Grito algo exasperada B_Vegeta con las manos en la cadera-  
  
-El respeto no es lo mismo que el terror-  
  
-En dado caso, quedan dos formas de saberlo la primera es preguntarles a Trunks y Bra; la segunda es ir donde Dende y preguntarle.. recuerda que el vigila todo lo que sucede en la tierra desde la plataforma celeste y mas aun siendo el creador de las esferas debe de cuidarlas-  
  
-Ohh no!! La segunda ni loco. No permitire que esos Namekus se enteren de esto, nadie tiene porque meterse en mis problemas "Ya me imagino a ese insecto verde de Piccolo burlándose de mi". Y ahora que lo dices, si todo esto es culpa de las dichosas esferas.. ese Kamisama de pacotilla se las vera conmigo- Agrego V_Bulma apretando sus delicados puños  
  
-"Vaya que bien me veo cuando me enfado!!" Y Dende porque?? No cobres venganzas absurdas Vegeta. Supuse que no querrias la segunda opcion... contigo solo se complicacn las cosas-  
  
-De que demonios hablas muj..Bulma??!!-  
  
-"Bueno al menos ya me llama por mi nombre" Ja ja!! Com que de que.. por tu orgullo seguro no querras que nadie se entere, y asi solo nos costara mas trabajo buscar una solucion. Pero ya, basta de pretextos. Tu seras el que hable con los chicos- Dijo muy segura(o) B_Vegeta  
  
-Y que te hace pensar que hare eso, y que obtendre información??- Pregunto un poco sobresaltado(a) V_Bulma  
  
-Muy facil!! Solo te haras pasar por mi. Una de las ventajas que YO tengo, es que los chicos me tienen mucha confianza y es mas facil que me confiesen a mi si utilizaron las esferas.. el problema es si el principe podra actuar bien- Contesto retadoramente B_Vegeta  
  
-Acaso tengo otra opcion??-  
  
-NO!! Asi que, sera mejor vestirnos antes de que pesquemos una pulmonía... o mejor dicho que tu pesques una pulmonía por mi!!-  
  
-Hmmpp.. es tu cuerpo, no el mio- dijo V_Bulma cruzandose de brazos  
  
-Por ahora y no se cuanto tiempo mas *espero que no sea mucho* es el tuyo, y tendras que cuidarlo bien, lo entiendes!!??-  
  
- Lo entendi, no tienes por que gritarme!! Lo mismo va para ti, es un honor que lleves mi cuerpo-  
  
-Ja ja!! No me hagas reir. Dejémonos de discusiones, mientras mas pronto estemos listos, mas rapido nos libraremos de todo esto *por Kami, que asi sea* Todo depende de nuestras actuaciones-  
  
-Lo se!!  
  
Comentarios a maytelu15@hotmail.com o bulmari_chan@hotmail.com 


	3. parte III

PARTE III  
  
La hora de la primera comida del día y los saiyas mas jóvenes de la Corporación esperaban en la mesa ansiosos por su desayuno  
  
-No te parece raro que mamá aun no se haya levantado a preparar la comida??- Pregunto la pequeña Bra  
  
-Si.. aunque tal vez estaba muy cansada y quizo dormir mas tiempo. Ya se!! Que te parece si les damos una sorpresa y preparamos nosotros el desayuno??- Dijo Trunks  
  
-Pero Trunks.. tu no sabes cocinar ¬_¬..- Comento la niña haciendo gesto de desagrado  
  
-Bueno y entonces para que tenemos a los robots cocineros?? ^.^- Dijo él mientras apretaba un botón de un control  
  
-Entonces nosotros no seriamos los que preparemos el desayuno!! -_-° -  
  
-Bueno.. no, pero le quitaremos un trabajo de encima a mamá- Exclamo él regresando a su asiento en la mesa  
  
-Tienes razón ^o^-  
  
Un pequeño robot apareció y después de que Trunks le diera la orden se dirigió a la cocina. Momentos después un graaan desayuno estaba servido a la mesa (bueno.. tomando en cuenta que es para tres saiyajines). Los chicos solo esperaban la presencia de sus padres para comenzar a devorar, es decir a comer. Dos figuras aparecieron en el comedor, haciendo que a Trunks y Bra se les viera una cara de asombro  
  
-Que tanto miran??!!- Trato de decir con su tono más "amable" V-Bulma  
  
-No.. nosotros??- Se señalo Trunks -Nada mamá.. es solo que..-  
  
-Ustedes no suelen vestirse de esa forma- Completó Bra de la forma más inocente  
  
V_Bulma vestía un traje deportivo bastante suelto (que no resaltaba para nada su hermosa figura), tenis y el cabello recogido en una coleta mal hecha. Mientras que B_Vegeta traía puestos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camisa de manga corta color amarillo, con una playera manga larga debajo de esta color negra... y lentes obscuros.  
  
-Te lo dije!! Debimos habernos vestido como siempre solemos hacerlo- Murmuro B_Vegeta a V_Bulma  
  
-No pensaba ponerme esos vestidos que usas Bulma!!!- Contesto V_Bulma con el mismo tono -Ademas tu también te vestiste de otra forma-  
  
-Si pero no se nota tanto. Yo nunca ando tan desarreglada... ahora que imagen van a tener de mi- Reclamo subiendo un poco la voz B_Vegeta  
  
-Shhhh!! Ya cállate!!- Regaño V_Bulma  
  
-Mamá, pasa algo?? Están un poco extraños- Dijo Trunks sospechando  
  
-No es nada Trunks- Dijo amablemente B_Vegeta (si se dan cuenta amabilidad y Vegeta no van en una misma oración)  
  
Bra se acerco a su hermano y lo jalo del brazo fuera de la habitación  
  
-Que te sucede Bra??!!- exclamo extrañado Trunks por la actitud de su hermana  
  
-Es que... te diste cuenta??- Pregunto con preocupación la pequeña  
  
-De que??- Contesto en tono fingido el chico  
  
-Mi papá... fue amable?? O solo lo imagine- Trunks hizo un gesto que le dio a entender a Bra que no había sido un error visual o de oído  
  
-Que tanto cuchichean??- Interrumpió V-Bulma la pequeña conversación -Vamos a desayunar.. quiero conversar con ustedes después- Dijo mientras se dirigían de nuevo a la mesa  
  
Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. El desayuno estuvo tranquilo y casi normal de no ser porque... V_Bulma comía más rápido y en mas cantidad, mientras B_Vegeta la observaba con preocupación probando casi nada  
  
-Por.. que ghffg no comes??- Pregunto V_Bulma mientras terminaba un plato mas de fruta  
  
-El verte comer de esa forma me quita el apetito- Contesto con algo de asco B_Vegeta  
  
-Bahh!!- Y V_Bulma siguió en lo suyo  
  
Bra y Trunks miraban extrañados esta situación, pero pronto su pupila se acostumbro y también hicieron lo propio. Al terminar, todos dieron gracias y B_Vegeta le dirigió una mirada a V_Bulma quien asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Su madre quiere hablar con ustedes, yo estaré... en la estancia si necesitan algo- Dijo B_Vegeta, tratando de comenzar con la actuación "Mas te vales que lo hagas bien, si no, no me importa que pienses, les diré la verdad" B_Vegeta se retiro de ahí, dejando a V_Bulma frente a sus pequeños vástagos  
  
-Acaso papá dijo que estaría en la estancia?? Que raro que no vaya a entrenar- Exclamo Trunks poniéndose en pose reflexiva  
  
-No es lo único que yo.. es decir que su padre hace!!- Grito V_Bulma  
  
-Esta bien mami, pero no te enojes- Dijo Bra poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir -Y que es lo que querías decirnos??-  
  
-Bien... "cuenta hasta mil en cualquier situación exasperante..." quiero saber si ustedes utilizaron las esferas del dragón??- Pregunto tranquilamente  
  
-Porque lo preguntas??- Pregunto el joven saiya  
  
-Solo.. contéstenme.- Contesto V_Bulma fingiendo muy mal una sonrisa  
  
-Que son las esferas del dragón??- Pregunto inocentemente Bra  
  
-Cómo Bra?? No sabes que son las esferas del dragón??- Contesto con otra pregunta Trunks en un tono burlón  
  
-No!!-Contesto en forma de reproche la niña  
  
-Les hice una pregunta...- Interrumpió V_Bulma apretando firmemente sus delgados puños, mientras uno de sus ojos empezaba a temblarle -No es momento para dar explicaciones sobre la leyenda de Shen-long- Agrego mientras iba subiendo su tono de voz  
  
-Ehh si, si "que carácter, parece que hoy mamá amaneció de malas". Yo no utilicé las esferas del dragón, y como veras Bra ni siquiera sabe que son, asi que...- Contesto el chico de cabello lila con un tono despreocupado  
  
-Quiero la verdad!!- Exclamo un poco amenazadora V_Bulma  
  
-Es la verdad mamá. Sabes que a ti no te mentiríamos- Contesto el chico nerviosamente ante la actitud de su "madre"  
  
-Intentas decir que a mi.. digo a su padre si le mienten??- Pregunto V_Bulma con una vena resaltada en su frente  
  
-No mami, pero tu nos has dicho que a veces a mi papi le podemos decir mentiritas- Contesto Bra  
  
-Que yo que!!!??? *Asi que tu les dijiste eso eh Bulma?? Grrrrr...* Bueno, pues retiro lo dicho!!- Para estas alturas V_Bulma ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tiene -Ahora, quiero saber la verdad!!-  
  
-Mamá, acaso te levantaste de malas?? Me extraña que no hayas podido pensar en lo mas lógico- Dijo Trunks  
  
-Me estas diciendo tont..a??- Pregunto V_Bulma  
  
-NO, pero es que, si hubiéramos utilizado las esferas, el cielo se hubiera obscurecido, que ya no lo recuerdas??-  
  
-"Es verdad!! Como no pensamos eso antes.. Grrr no hubiera tenido que hacer estas payasadas!!" Bien, entonces ya se pueden ir, eso era todo- Les dijo más tranquila V-Bulma retirándose de ahí y caminando hacia donde se encontraba B_Vegeta.  
  
-Oye mamá, pero porque me preguntaste eso?? Para que necesitas las esferas??- Pregunto Trunks antes que su "madre" saliera de la habitación  
  
-No es algo que te incum... involucre, Trunks- Contesto antes de salir  
  
-Pero que son las esferas del dragón.. y quien es Sheng-long??- Le insistió Bra a su hermano con tono desesperado, Trunks le respondió con una breve sonrisa, para después dirigir una mirada de preocupación hacia el lugar por donde se había ido su *madre* "Todo esto es demasiado extraño, sus ki permanecen iguales, pero su actitud... pereciera que ellos... fueran...no!! no lo creo"  
  
-Trunks!!! Ya dime!!- Los pensamientos del chico fueron cortados violentamente por el "gritito" de su pequeña hermana  
  
-Ehh... si!! Te contare, vamos a mi cuarto, tengo que.. decirte algo que me preocupa- Dijo el chico y ellos partieron hacia el lado contrario que sus padres  
  
En la estancia B_Vegeta esperaba impaciente a su pareja, y la impaciencia era por que se había acordado de algo sumamente importante, que seguramente no le iba a caer para nada en gracia a "Vegeta". Como atraído por sus pensamientos apareció V_Bulma explicándole a B_Vegeta la información que había obtenido  
  
-Pero eso es verdad!!! Como no se me ocurrió antes?? Lo que aun no entiendo es como terminamos de esta forma??- Exclamo algo confundido B_Vegeta  
  
-No nos detendremos a averiguarlo!! Buscaremos las esferas para deshacer esto, y si no funcionan, entonces ya veremos..- Dijo de forma decidida V_Bulma  
  
-Bueno, entonces asi lo haremos- V_Bulma hizo el ademán de salir, dirigiéndole una mirada a B_Vegeta de que lo siguiera pero no lo hizo  
  
-Que sucede?? No perdamos mas el tiempo, trae el radar y saca una de tus aeronaves más veloces- Indico V_Bulma  
  
-Es que... primero necesito que me hagas un favor- Dijo B_Vegeta mientras jugaba con sus dedos  
  
-Ya te dije que no hagas ese tipo de gestos!!- Regaño V_Bulma -Que es lo que quieres??- Pregunto de forma más calmada  
  
B_Vegeta aspiro aire -Hoy tengo una junta muy importante, de la cual depende la empresa para salir de una pequeña mala racha en la que estamos... tendrás que ir!!  
  
-Que??? No!! No lo haré!!- Dijo V_Bulma cruzándose de brazos  
  
B_Vegeta puso las manos en su cadera -Tendrás que hacerlo!! Si no nos iremos a la quiebra y podrás decirle adiós a tu amada cámara de gravedad y también a los montones de comida que diario ingieres... Ademas de que tendrás que conseguir un empleo!!- Menciono B_Vegeta para hacer reaccionar a su querida pareja  
  
-Hmpp!! Cuanto tiempo tendré que hacerlo.. y que es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente??- Contesto V_Bulma de mala gana  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola!! Por fin aparecí aquí, lo que sucede es que los capítulos anteriores eran de prueba, pero en vista de que me dieron buenos comentarios (Mil gracias!!) a seguir este proyecto!!, para ello me gustaría que me sigan enviando sugerencias y por supuesto regaños, para ver en que estoy mal. Jijijiji, que mala soy verdad?? Los deje en suspenso, nos vemos pronto (eso espero, mientras la inspiración no se acabe) mi e-mail: maytelu15@hotmail.com 


	4. parte IV

PARTE IV  
  
En las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula se encontraba la "feliz" pareja esperando a los inversionistas  
  
-Escúchame bien Bulma, esta sera la UNICA vez que me veas haciendo esto has entendido?? Y más te vale que no lo comentes con alguien "Esto es lo más vergonzoso que he tenido que hacer" Nos iremos inmediatamente después de que esto termine, y yo NO voy a hablar entendido??- Dio su largo sermón V_Bulma. B_Vegeta trataba de reprimir una carcajada ante tal situación, a pesar de todo lo que "ella" también estaba pasando, esto era para recordar el resto de su vida  
  
«FLASHBACK»  
  
-Que??? No!! No lo haré!!- Dijo V_Bulma cruzándose de brazos  
  
B_Vegeta puso las manos en su cadera -Tendrás que hacerlo!! Si no nos iremos a la quiebra y podrás decirle adiós a tu amada cámara de gravedad y también a los montones de comida que diario ingieres... Ademas de que tendrás que conseguir un empleo!!- Menciono B_Vegeta para hacer reaccionar a su querida pareja  
  
-Hmppp!! Cuanto tiempo tendré que hacerlo.. y que es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente??- Contesto V_Bulma de mala gana  
  
-Espero que no sea mas de una hora, y en realidad solo tendrás que estar presente... después de pensarlo, no creo que puedas dar explicaciones de ese tipo en tan poco tiempo, no arriesgare MI empresa- Comento B_Vegeta  
  
-Estas diciendo acaso que soy un inútil?? Yo el príncipe de los Saiyajin soy totalmente capaz de hacer esas simples cosas de humanos!!- Grito en tono molesto V_Bulma  
  
-Shhh!! Cállate, podrían escucharte los chicos. Ademas yo no dije que no fueras capaz, es solo que esto ya esta organizado, y en tan poco tiempo no aprenderás lo que debes decir- V_Bulma frunció el seño ante este comentario, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, B_Vegeta prosiguió -Como te dije, ya lo pensé. Podríamos decir que estas enferm..a de la garganta y no puedes hablar, pero yo lo haré por ti!!-  
  
-Mmm... me agrada cuando demuestras que no eres tonta- V_Bulma hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa (que por cierto, desde que Vegeta estaba en el cuerpo de Bulma, no había sonreído y su rostro se denotaba serio... como el del verdadero Vegeta, a excepción de esa sonrisa falsa hacia sus hijos)  
  
-Deja tus halagos para después- Dijo B_Vegeta, es algo tarde y sera mejor que te prepares  
  
-Pero que dices?? Ya quedamos en que tu harás todo!!-  
  
-En ese sentido si, pero tu presencia es la que importa y no puedes presentarte en ese estado-  
  
-De que hablas??- Pregunto mientras miraba su aspecto al ver que B_Vegeta la miraba con desdén  
  
-No estas presentable!! Vamos, te ayudare a vestirte-  
  
-Pero si estoy vestid..o!!- Señalo V_Bulma  
  
-Esto es serio Vegeta!! Mejor apurémonos, es hora de que averigües lo que es ser mujer!!- Aclaro ella de forma burlona mientras arrastraba a su pareja hasta la habitación. V_Bulma aun no entendía bien el mensaje, o mejor dicho no quería saber que lo que se estaba imaginando era justamente lo que iba a suceder  
  
Lo primero fue una depilación Express pues V_Bulma tendría que usar falda  
  
-Eres una salvaje!!! "Ahhhh!!, no llorare, porque soy hombre T.T y soy Saiyajin!! Ahhhh!! T.T" Basta ya!! Para que necesito esto??- Pregunto mientras apretaba sus puños y unas lagrimillas asomaban en su rostro  
  
-Vamos Vegeta no seas cobarde, esto lo hago siempre, no me digas que un guerrero Saiyajin no aguanta una simple depilación con cera??- Pregunto burlonamente B_Vegeta -Ademas, no puedes ponerte falda sin una depilación, arruinarías mi imagen!!- Le sonrió  
  
-QUEE?? Falda!! NO!! No lo haré, debí suponer que todo esto era algo fuera de lo normaaaaal!!- Fue interrumpida V_Bulma en su queja por el levantamiento de una tira de cera )  
  
-Deja de quejarte, no pensarías que iría, es decir irías con pantalón o si??- V_Bulma le dio a entender con una mirada su respuesta - Lamento decirte que te equivocaste, y mejor nos apuramos, que aun falta ver cual prenda te queda mejor.. y el maquillaje -Numero B_Vegeta con sus dedos -...Y también falta que yo me cambie!!  
  
"porque a mi?? T.T debí haberme quedado como mercenario del espacio. Todo es por culpa de Kakarotto!! Si no lo hubiera conocido, no tendría la obsesión de pelear con él y no hubiera conocido a Bulma..."  
  
-Heyy!! Vegeta, te estoy hablando, que no me escuchas??- Pregunto B_Vegeta pasándole una mano por enfrente a V_Bulma -Te digo que te pongas esto!!- Tirandole unas pantimedias -Yo mientras empezare a buscar que me pondré-  
  
-¿Q..que es esto??- Exclamo mirando extrañamente las pantimedias  
  
-Solo pontelas y NO las vayas a romper, no he tenido tiempo de comprar mas, son las únicas que quedan. Ten cuidado con mis.. tus uñas.-  
  
V_Bulma se sintió ridícula(o) al ponerse la prenda, es verdad que solía usar trajes de entrenamiento ajustados, pero esto?? Era sumamente más delgado y además no era tan elástico como su adorado traje. Empezó a enredársele por las piernas -Maldición!!-  
  
-Hazlo con cuidado- Sugirió B_Vegeta mientras se vestía - No te desesperes- Dijo casi en una carcajada al ver como "Vegeta" había quedado enredado -Es tan sencillo vestirse con este cuerpo- Agrego en un tono burlón. V_Bulma lo(a) miro con desagrado, tenia ganas de golpear algo, de desquitarse, pero lo pensó bien; con ese cuerpo lo unico que lograria seria quebrarse unos huesos  
  
-Grrr.. Ya esta y ahora que??- Trato de ganar paciencia  
  
-Eso es todo. Ahora ponte esto- Entregándole el traje sastre que le había elegido momentos antes (se imaginan a "Vegeta" escogiendo ropa??) -Ahh, pero antes debes ponerte un sostén, no andarás sin ropa interior- Le guiño un ojo  
  
V_Bulma se sonrojo "Preferiría estar muerto, en el infierno.. que demonios pensaba Enma cuando lo de Majin Boo?? Si alguien me viera en esta situación seria una burla, perdería mi honor como príncipe de los Saiyajin;_; acaso estoy pagando mi Karma??" Mientras pensaba todo esto V_Bulma se había puesto el sostén mas por inercia, que por otra cosa, claro con algunos problemillas a la hora de abrocharlo  
  
Tras otros berrinches mas por parte de V_Bulma al aplicar el maquillaje y arreglar el peinado, la pareja por fin salió de su habitación dispuestos a enfrentar la junta. Bueno eso también después de que V_Bulma se acostumbrara a los tacones altos )  
  
«FIN DEL FLASHBACK»  
  
-Señora Bulma, que gusto volverla a ver- Saludo un hombre que acaba de llegar junto con otros seis, de los cuales él era relativamente el mas joven  
  
"Kenshin!!" pensó B_Vegeta al no poder hablar ya que supuestamente "Vegeta" no conocía a los inversionistas (Y si, si es Kenshin el de mi otro fic ^.^)  
  
-Verán, mi esposa esta enferma de la garganta y se quedo afónica; sin embargo ella me dejo encargado llevar la junta, asi que si no tienen ninguna objeción, podemos empezar- Explico B_Vegeta, comenzando con la actuación  
  
-Asi que estas enferma ehh??- Preguntó Kenshin a V_Bulma, la cual asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos denotaban algo de disgusto "Porque demonios tanta amabilidad??"  
  
-Bueno señores, adelante!!- Dijo otro de los inversionistas a sus compañeros, quienes entraron a la sala de juntas seguidos por B_Vegeta y V_Bulma.  
  
Antes de que entraran totalmente, B_Vegeta le susurro algo a su pareja -Recuerda que no puedes hablar por que estas afonic..a; déjame todo a mi, ahh!! Y en el momento de que pidan mi firma solo pon el sello de la empresa, esta bien??- V_Bulma asintió decididamente, ya estaba fastidiada(o) y lo que más quería era salir pronto de esto -Por favor, compórtate- Fue la ultima instrucción de B_Vegeta  
  
Nota de la autora: Que sucederá en esa junta?? Ya hice sufrir mucho a mi adorado Veggie?? Por favor necesito su opinión para saber si esto es un fiasco. Ahhh y también recuerden que lo importante es que usen su imaginación en este cambio de cuerpos. Comentarios a maytelu15@hotmail.com o dejen Review ^.^ Mata ne!! 


	5. parte V

PARTE V  
  
La hora de plazo para la junta, estaba a punto de cumplirse, al parecer todo había dado resultado. V_Bulma no había tenido que intervenir mas que para dar afirmaciones o negativas con la cabeza, según lo que B_Vegeta le indicara (la pateaba por debajo de la mesa =P). Y bueno... habían escuchado hablar a "Vegeta" de negocios como jamás en su vida de príncipe y mercenario del espacio, lo había hecho.  
  
El problema se presento cuando por el intenso calor, las pantimedias comenzaban a picarle a V_Bulma, muy aparte de que su compostura que al principio se mantuvo como el de toda una dama (JAJAJAJAJAJA!! Lo siento, es que es muy gracioso ^.^) había pasado a un desparramiento en la silla, con las piernas cruzadas como lo que en realidad era, un hombre.  
  
-Mmm.. este, me permiten un segundo??- Se disculpo B_Vegeta, al notar cierta inquietud por parte de su pareja. Miro a V_Bulma indicándole que salieran por un momento y asi, los dos dejaron a los miembros de la junta comentando sobre el negocio tan bueno que habían logrado y uno que otro sobre el extraño comportamiento de la dueña de la Corporación, junto con las habilidades ocultas del "esposo".  
  
-Que es lo que te sucede Vegeta??- Susurro B_Vegeta, a su cónyuge quien se rascaba las piernas con frenesí  
  
-Que demonios es lo que tienen estas cosas??- Se quejo - Me producen demasiada comezón, no puedo dejar de rascarme, además... ' Maldición, jamás pensé que diría esto´ estos zapatos tuyos me están matando, tienes un cuerpo demasiado sensible y por ende mis pies, es decir TUS pies, están hinchados.  
  
-Tranquilízate, esto esta por terminar, solo falta la firma y posiblemente quieran festejar de alguna forma- Exclamo B_Vegeta tratando de animar a V_Bulma - Ahora, tengo que ir al...baño, tienes que regresar ahí poner el sello, y recibir las felicitaciones, no es cosa difícil asi que ahora regreso "En este caso el ser hombre me beneficia ^.^ no tardare nada"  
  
-Hmmp!! Esta bien, no tardes- V_Bulma trato de componer su postura antes de entrar de nuevo a la sala de juntas, observando como su pareja se retiraba "Puedo hacer esto!! Bah!! No hay nada más simple que tratar con humanos"  
  
Al entrar todos observaron a la mujer. V_Bulma se sintió algo incomodo ante la mirada minuciosa de los hombres, mas rápidamente volvió a su actitud de siempre, era difícil que las miradas hicieran algún efecto en 'el príncipe'  
  
-Bien Bulma, creo que solo nos resta cerrar este negocio, necesitaremos tu firma- hablo uno de los que componían la junta  
  
V_Bulma asintió, ya 'Bulma' le había dejado el sello previamente, por lo que lo saco. Esto no extraño a los inversionistas, puesto que era normal que la dueña firmara o pusiera el sello de la empresa. Todo se dio normalmente. V_Bulma sintió correr muy lento el tiempo, B_Vegeta ya se había tardado, o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía. Poco a poco los inversionistas se fueron retirando, disculpándose por no despedirse del 'esposo', finalmente solo quedo Kenshin  
  
-Siento mucho que estés enferma Bulma- Le dijo el hombre galantemente  
  
V_Bulma lo miro de forma fría, por ningún motivo le agradecería, además de que no fue de su agrado desde el primer momento en que lo vio "que es lo que quiere este payaso??"  
  
-Sabes... no imagine que tuvieras esposo, aun te ves muy joven ^.~-  
  
"Sera mejor que esta sabandija se largue, no me agrada su actitud"  
  
-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya, pero antes me gustaría proponerte salir un día de estos...-  
  
"Grrr.... QUE?? Esto no lo permito!!" Pensó V_Bulma mientras miro a Kenshin y si las miradas mataran, el hombre ya estaría 4 metros bajo tierra  
  
Al notar tal mirada, Kenshin trato de corregirse -... ya sabes, para hablar de negocios. Eres la mejor en esto- Dijo algo nervioso por la mirada. V_Bulma se acerco calculadoramente al hombre (imagínense a 'Bulma' caminando como nuestro saiya)  
  
Siguiente escena un hombre tirado bajo una V_Bulma que discretamente se soba el puño  
  
-Que fue lo que paso aquí??- Se escucho preguntar a B_Vegeta que por fin había llegado, y al observar tan extraño cuadro se mostró confuso(a)  
  
-Na..nada- Dijo Kenshin antes de salir rápidamente del lugar, obviamente no le iba a explicar a el 'esposo' de 'Bulma' lo que había sucedido momentos antes, mucho menos al observar el bien formado conjunto de músculos de este. B_Vegeta miro extrañada a V_Bulma quien a pesar de la situación mantenía un rostro serio, un poco molesto  
  
-Vamonos!! Ya perdimos mucho tiempo en este lugar. Ademas.. no sera tan fácil la búsqueda de las esferas- Dijo V_Bulma mientras salía también de la habitación  
  
B_Vegeta la alcanzo aun desconcertada -Pero, antes dime que fue lo que sucedió aquí!!- Exigió  
  
-Solo, puse las cosas en su lugar- Contesto observándose el dorso de la mano un poco inflamado  
  
-Vegeta!! Que fue lo que te paso, es decir, lo que me paso- Exclamo observando la mano de su pareja  
  
-Nada!! Ya me pondré un desinflamatorio. Tienes la aeronave??- Pregunto sin inmutarse. Ellos ya se encontraban en la estancia de nuevo. B_Vegeta saco de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón un estuche con todas las cápsulas  
  
-Aquí esta, es la más rápida que hemos fabricado, y también esta aquí el radar- Contesto B_Vegeta mostrándoselos  
  
-Escucha. Espérame aquí, no tardare, solo iré a cambiarme esta ropa. Es demasiado estorbosa "termino la tortura _"- V_Bulma se retiro dejando solo(a) a B_Vegeta  
  
-Creo que antes de que nos vayamos les avisare a Trunks y Bra que vamos a salir- Se dijo a si mismo(a) -Mmm.. en donde podrán estar?? Oh!! Ya los encontré!!... un momento, como fue que supe en donde estaban?, acaso yo, puedo... pude sentir su presencia?- B_Vegeta se sorprendió ante tal descubrimiento "Eso significa que junto con el cuerpo, adquirí los poderes de Vegeta, ya entiendo!! Tengo las habilidades de él y él tiene las mías, aunque tenemos que, por decirlo asi activarlas. Por eso al tratar de encontrar a los chicos, pude percibir su presencia" poniéndose en pose reflexiva "Me pregunto si podré convertirme en un Súper Saiyajin?, bueno ya después lo intentare... un momento, eso significa que ahora podré..." B_Vegeta cerro sus ojos por unos instantes y se le veía bastante concentrado(a), momentos después se encontraba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo  
  
-Bulma!! Que demonios??...-Grito V_Bulma percatándose de tal acto. Al escuchar la voz de su pareja B_Vegeta cayo de sentón e inmediatamente se levanto sobandose  
  
-Oye!! Que te sucede, por que me asustaste asi??- Reclamo -Ademas no deberías hablar tan fuerte, podrían descubrirnos los chicos-  
  
-Que estabas haciendo??- Dijo exasperadamente  
  
-Pues que no viste?? Estaba tratando de volar, cuando ALGUIEN...- mirando acusadoramente a V_Bulma -...me interrumpió- Se dio la vuelta después de mostrarle la lengua  
  
Una vena resalto en la frente de V_Bulma mientras cerraba sus ojos -Ya se que estabas flotando!! Lo que yo quiero saber es como lo hiciste?? "Con este cuerpo tan débil pronto me dará un infarto, mas aun si sigue haciendo esos gestos grrr.."  
  
"Si se sigue enojando de esa forme, me saldrán arrugas prematuras"-Ahh eso!! Pues es que acabo de averiguar que al cambiar de cuerpos adquirimos las habilidades del otro, solo era cuestión de, por decirlo asi.. activarlas-  
  
-Perfecto, y yo soy el que tiene que salir perdiendo- Dijo Sarcástica(o) V_Bulma  
  
-Oye yo tengo muchas habilidades!!-  
  
-Ahh si?? Mencióname una-  
  
-Pues.. yo.. no tenias tanta prisa?? Mejor vamonos- B_Vegeta se adelanto a la salida con las manos en su cadera, su pareja solo sonrió para sus adentros. Antes de salir dejaron una nota  
  
En las afueras de la Capsule Corps.  
  
-Podríamos irnos volando!!- Sugirió B_Vegeta  
  
-Te olvidas de que no puedo volar con este cuerpo??-  
  
-Yo te llevare!!-  
  
-Aun no sabes hacerlo bien-  
  
-Te equivocas, aprendo rápido y además este cuerpo esta adaptado mira!- B_Vegeta se puso a dar vueltas a la corporación mostrando sus nueva habilidad para surcar los cielos. Bajo a un lado de su pareja -Te llevo??- Pregunto insinuante  
  
-Hmpp, NO!!- V_Bulma volteo el rostro -Deja de jugar y mejor vamonos-  
  
-Vamos, sera más rápido si voy volando-  
  
-NI LOCO!! No dejare que me cargues acaso crees que soy algún inútil?? _*??-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Saca la aeronave- Ordeno -Y no olvides el radar-  
  
"Esta celoso de que yo tenga sus poderes. Aghhtt!! Porque es tan egoísta??" B_Vegeta saco las cápsulas del radar y la aeronave. De esta forma nuestra adorable pareja emprendió un viaje que podría tener bastantes sorpresas.  
  
Lo que ellos no imaginaban es que alguien sabia sobre su secreto y...  
  
Nota de la autora: Ayy!! No por favor, no me hagan abandonar este fic!! Porque los maestros tienen que ser tan crueles y nos complican la vida; la escuela me esta volviendo loca, mas de lo que ya estoy y si no salgo pronto de este stress tendré que posponer todos mis fics hasta que deje de dolerme tanto mi pobre cabecita y también la espalda me esta matando (bueno, eso a causa de estar escribiendo aquí). Mándenme sus comentarios por favor, necesito motivos para no rendirme. Ya empezare una parte difícil y mi reto en este fic, ya que ahora pondré a Bulma en los zapatos de Vegeta, ya le toco mucho castigo a mi Veggie no? Bueno hasta la próxima parte. 


	6. parte VI

PARTE VI  
  
La pareja no sabia que alguien observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con sumo interés  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA!!-  
  
-Sr. No cree que lo que esta haciendo es indebido?? _ Usted me ha dicho que es incorrecto-  
  
-Pero en esta ocasión es diferente. No te das cuenta, en siglos volveremos a ver una situación parecida-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Esta es una excepción!!- Molesto, nuevamente vigila y comienza a cambiar su rostro -JAJAJJAJA!-  
  
-Si el Sr. Vegeta se entera que le ocultamos la verdad nos matara y además, no tendrá ningún caso que reúnan las esferas-  
  
-No tiene porque enterarse que nosotros sabíamos sobre esto. En cuanto a lo de las esferas, lo descubrirán ellos mismos-  
  
-Pero seria mejor avisarles-  
  
-Te equivocas... se acabaría la diversión-  
  
"Y pensar que el es mi sensei" -Sin embargo si llaman a Sheng long sera en vano; que tal si se presenta una emergencia en donde necesitemos las esferas?? Tendríamos que esperar 4 meses para que se reactiven de nuevo-  
  
-Ya había pensado en eso, antes de que lo llamen les diremos la verdad, mientras tanto hay que seguir disfrutando del espectáculo- Murmuro lo ultimo para si mismo  
  
-Pero yo tengo que estudiar V.V -  
  
-Asi es!! Y además debes estar pendiente de las cosas que ocurran en la tierra. Asi que mejor ve a hacer tus deberes-  
  
-Si U.U "porque no me puedo divertir yo también?? Me trata como su servidumbre"  
  
*******  
  
En Capsule Corps  
  
-Parece que papá y mamá salieron- Le indico la pequeña Bra a Trunks.  
  
Los chicos se encontraban tomando un "pequeño" refrigerio  
  
-Mira!- Enseñándole una nota  
  
-Tienes razón! Insisto en que me pareció notarlos muy raros, algo nerviosos también. Hace unos momentos en mi habitación te comente que trate de percibir alguna alteración en su ki pero...-  
  
-Si, ya me lo dijiste y también los vi extraños. Era como si...-  
  
-...mamá actuara como papá y al contrario. Esa fue nuestra conclusión pero, aun asi como estar seguros de nuestras hipótesis??- El joven saiya se puso en posición de reflexión y Bra lo imito. Después de unos minutos la pequeña cambio su rostro  
  
-Por cierto Trunks!! Te acuerdas de la tablita que encontré ayer en el desván??-  
  
-La que encendiste sin permiso ¬_¬??-  
  
-Si esa!!-  
  
-Que con ella??-  
  
-Es que era una tablita mágica que cumplía un deseo, pero no pude pedir nada _-  
  
-Bra, como sabes que era mágica?? Ademas, yo pensé que me dirías algo sobre lo que estábamos averiguando-  
  
-Pero es que, en verdad era mágica, la tablita decía eso, además yo quería mi deseo T.T-  
  
Suspiro -Bueno y porque piensas que ya no puedes pedir nada??-  
  
-Porque en la mañana cuando quise pedir mi deseo, la esfera decía que mi deseo había sido cumplido, y yo no pedi nada!! _-  
  
-Estas segura?? O.o-  
  
-Sip, porque??-  
  
-Recuerdas lo que se tenia que hacer para pedir ese deseo en tu "tablita mágica"??-  
  
-Aja, había que prender las velas, pedir el deseo con muuuuchas fuerzas y apagar las velitas, como en un pastel-  
  
-O.O Oh no!!-  
  
-Que sucede Onee-chan??-  
  
-Recuerdas lo que platicamos ayer en el desván??-  
  
-Aja, dijimos que no nos gustaba cuando mis papis peleaban y deseamos que... O.O!!-  
  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido. Tenemos que avisarles, el problema es como hacerlo sin que recibamos un castigo V.V-  
  
-Bueno, pues a pensar de nuevo!!-  
  
*******  
  
Nuestra adorable pareja se encontraba surcando los cielos en la aeronave más veloz que tenia la Capsule Corps. En este caso "Vegeta" era el que manejaba  
  
-Que muestra el radar??- Pregunto B_Vegeta  
  
-Vamos en dirección hacia el este. Parece ser que ya estamos acercándonos-  
  
-Estas seguro??-  
  
-Claro que estoy seguro. Porque lo preguntas??-  
  
-Es que... en esa dirección esta la montaña paoz, la casa de..  
  
-KAKAROTTO!!! "Maldita sea mi suerte, porque ahora??... espero que no sea el o alguien de su familia quien tenga la esfera porque si es asi..."  
  
-Tranquilízate, si Goku tiene la esfera tu se la pedirás, además eso nos ahorra el buscarla-  
  
-Prefiero buscarla a tener que pedírsela yo!!-  
  
-Entiende que se vería extraño que tu, es decir, yo en tu cuerpo se la pida. Para que podrías ocuparla?? En cambio yo, es decir tu en mi cuerpo podría necesitarla para mmm.. no se, fabricar un radar nuevo??-  
  
-Ya, ya!! No tienes que dar tantas explicaciones. Mejor dicho si tienes que hacerlo ¬_¬-Cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho y mirándolo acusadoramente  
  
-A que te refieres??- Poniendo ojos chibis  
  
_***** MALDITA SEA!! DEJA DE HACER ESAS RIDÍCULAS CARAS.-agitado - Y me refiero a.. que desde la hora del almuerzo deseaba saber por que demonios les dijiste a Bra y Trunks que podían mentirme!!-  
  
-Yo les dije eso?? Ohh, se me había olvidado, lo siento mucho je je!! ^.^U-  
  
-Grrr.. espero que cuando todo esto termine te retractes. No puedo permitir que me restes autoridad con ellos-  
  
Cambiando la conversación -Que muestra el radar, estamos llegando a la montaña Paoz-  
  
-Tenias razón, estoy seguro que la dirección que muestra el radar es donde se encuentra la casa de Kakarotto-  
  
-Y como estas tan seguro?? ¬_¬, se supone que tu casi no vienes aquí-  
  
- ¬//¬ NO tengo porque responder eso-  
  
-Bueno ya llegamos-  
  
La aeronave aterrizo en un llano cerca del río a donde la familia Son solía ir a pescar o hacer Pic-nic. Una silueta familiar se acerco a donde la nave, de donde bajaba nuestra pareja.  
  
-Hola Sra. Bulma!! Hola Sr. Vegeta!!- Saludo efusivamente con su mano  
  
-Hola Pan!!- Correspondió el saludo alegremente B_Vegeta, V_Bulma apenas si hizo una mueca  
  
-O.o "El señor Vegeta me saludo bien??"-  
  
-Que muestra el radar??- Pregunto impaciente V_Bulma haciendo caso omiso a su entorno  
  
-NO te desesperes, ya que estamos aquí es mejor preguntar directamente a Go..- Pronto B_Vegeta al recordar que no estaban solos, trato de corregir su actitud, su tono de voz, su amabilidad... en fin comenzar con el acto, de nuevo -Mmm.. es decir, hay que preguntarle a Kakarotto-  
  
Esta corrección le recordó a V_Bulma que NADIE debía enterarse de su pequeño secreto y que para ello debería actuar... como Bulma. Ahora se sabría que cualidades de actor tenia "Vegeta"; durante la junta en que sustituyo a Bulma no tuvo mas que presentarse y quedarse callada(o) pero ahora, tendría que cambiar su voz, su actitud, su..  
  
"Grrrr.. me niego!! No puedo actuar como ella, es... repulsivo!!"  
  
Una vocecilla saco a los dos de su concentración  
  
-Bra vino con ustedes??- Pregunto emocionada  
  
B_Vegeta miro a V_Bulma recordándole que era cuestión de ella responder a la pregunta. El patrón era fácil de comprender: "Bulma" siempre responde a las preguntas, conversa animadamente, hace las interrogantes; "Vegeta" se queda callado, apartado comúnmente y solo habla para hacer comentarios sarcásticos.  
  
-Mmm..-Según ella(el) fingiendo la voz -No, no vino con nosotros. En donde esta tu abuelo??-  
  
"Es muy mal actor" -Oye, no seas grosero, no puedes preguntarle tan directamente- Susurro B_Vegeta  
  
-NO me digas que hacer!!- Respondió de la misma forma V_Bulma  
  
-^.^ Hola!!- Saludaba otra voz -Veo que están de visita, que los trae por aquí??-  
  
"Goku!!" -Hola- "Que no lo llame Kakarotto, que no lo llame Kakarotto!!"  
  
"Kakarotto!!"-Hola Go.Go..Goku- "Grrr.. no puede ser que este haciendo esto"  
  
Nota de la autora: Aun estoy viendo como meto a Bulma en los zapatos de Vegeta. Lo siento mucho pero es que realmente es mas fácil y divertido hacer sufrir a mi niño. Después de tanto embrollo, y con la esperanza de que se acercan las vacaciones, empiezo a deshacerme del stress, asi que aprovechare eso para escribir y avanzar en todos mis fics, no se si después de las vacaciones tenga tiempo, estaré muy atareada con mis tramites para entrar a la universidad y... un momento... ya estoy hablando de mi vida y eso ni siquiera les ha de interesar T.T Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Manden sus comentarios a maytelu15@hotmail.com Dejen reviews!! 


	7. Parte VII

PARTE VII  
  
Goku se había presentado frente a nuestra pareja y la pequeña Pan se abrazo de inmediato a su abuelo  
  
-Abuelitoooo!! Ya regresaste, yo pensé que tardarías mas-  
  
-O vamos Pan, si solo fui a dejar a esos pequeños con sus padres-  
  
B_Vegeta y V_Bulma miraban la tierna escena, aunque ellos estaban tensos por la situación en que se encontraban, no tenían pensado encontrarse tan pronto con Goku. Debieron planear algo antes de esto, pero ahora ya no había tiempo y tendrían que improvisar. Aunque uno de los dos no lo admitiera, rogaban a Kami por que todo saliera bien.  
  
-Oye Vegeta, te ves bien vestido de esa forma- Dijo Goku señalando las ropas de B_Vegeta que no se había cambiado después de la junta  
  
-Verdad que sí??...mm.. es decir que te importa imbecil!!- Lo ultimo sonó tan fingido que V_Bulma solo atino a pasarse una mano por el rostro  
  
-Uhh?? Bueno, yo solo decía. Y díganme que hacen por aquí- Goku revolvía el cabello de Pan quien se sostenía fuertemente a la pierna de este  
  
-Solo queríamos caminar un rato y nos perdimos aquí- Contesto sarcásticamente V_Bulma,( la fuerza de la costumbre) pero se dio cuenta de su error ante la mirada inquisitoria de B_Vegeta  
  
-Ahh!! Entonces es una suerte que los haya encontrado- Dijo inocentemente Goku  
  
B_Vegeta tenia que salvar la situación, lo mas recomendable es que le dijeran el problema a Goku y no dejaran que esto avanzara mas, después de todo Goku siempre había sido muy despistado y posiblemente seria el ultimo en darse cuenta de sus errores (eso piensan ^^) pero si Gohan o Milk los veían era seguro que los descubrieran.  
  
-Basta de charla, veníamos a pedirte un favor "Grrr.. yo pidiendo favores??"- V_Bulma tomo la iniciativa  
  
-De que se trata Bulma??- Pregunto Goku interesado  
  
-Tienes alguna esfera del dragón??- B_Vegeta trato de sonar lo mas frió(a) posible pero le costo demasiado trabajo, Goku quedo pensativo -Responde Kakarotto!!- Esta vez hasta la mirada le había salido bien  
  
-Si tengo 2, una la tiene Gohan y la otra yo en mi casa. Son las de 4 y 5 estrellas. Pero...- Goku los miro extrañamente, haciendo que los dos se pusieran sumamente nerviosos -Ustedes...- Estaban sudando frío, podía ser que él los hubiera descubierto??  
  
-Abuelito?? Que son esferas de dragón??- La pregunta de la pequeña hizo que el saiya detuviera su inspección hacia la pareja, lo que dio tiempo de reaccionar a V_Bulma  
  
-Necesitamos las esferas. Asi que entréganoslas.... por...favor "Es la segunda vez que digo esta palabra... no soporto mas!!"  
  
-Esta bien, pero... para que las necesitas ehh Bulma?? O acaso eres tu el que las quiere Vegeta??-  
  
- Claro que no idi... y dime para que preguntas?? Acaso no me tienes confianza- Contesto V_Bulma  
  
-Tienes razon- Poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza - Que daño podrías hacer con las esferas, supongo que no es nada grave... lo único malo es que si las llegamos a necesitar en caso de emergencia...-  
  
-...no pongas tantos peros, Bulma solo quiere hacer un mejor radar- Interrumpió B_Vegeta  
  
-Ahh asi que era para eso?? Bueno entonces vamos por ellas- Goku comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar con Pan metros adelante. Pero la pareja no se movió del lugar, solo se dirigieron una mirada entre si. -Que sucede?? Acaso no querían las esferas??- Se detuvo Goku  
  
-Bueno.. es que..- Dudo B_Vegeta  
  
-Podrías ir con la teletransportacion, asi seria más rápido- Intervino V_Bulma  
  
-Ohh vamos, estoy seguro que a Milk le daría mucho gusto verte Bulma, al igual que a Gohan, Videl y Goten- Reprocho Goku  
  
"Asi que solo a Bulma ehh? Grrr.. un momento... porque debe importarme eso??"  
  
-Nos gustaría pero...- B_Vegeta fue interrumpido por la expresión en el rostro de Goku  
  
-O.O En verdad te gustaría Vegeta?? Entonces antes de que te arrepientas los teletransportare!! ... Pan!! Ven aquí, nos vamos a casa- En un acto rápido la sorprendida pareja y la pequeña Pan que llego al instante de la orden de su abuelo fueron teletransportados a la casa de Goku -Milk!!! Ya llegamos-  
  
-Abuelitaaaaaa!!- Grito la pequeña  
  
-Enseguida voy Goku, espero que Pan no venga con heridas como la vez anterior, sabes que no me gusta que entrenes con ella...- La voz que provenía de la cocina se iba haciendo mas clara y fuerte conforme seguía hablando, un sudor frío recorrió el rostro de B_Vegeta al ver llegar a su "amiga" frente a ellos -...es muy pequeña y además es una niña-  
  
-Vamos Milk, no te enfades recuerda que tu también eras una niña cuando entrenabas... además.. tenemos visitas-Casi susurro. La señora de Son se percato de lo que dijo el saiya y cambio solo un poco su actitud  
  
-Ohh vaya, Bulma... Vegeta- Menciono al ultimo con un poco de incredulidad -Que milagro que vienen por acá (jajaja, lo siento me la imagine como "Doña Florinda") Les gustaría tomar algo?? Podrían quedarse a comer, pronto preparare algo, no esperaba tan pronto a Goku y a esta traviesa-  
  
B_Vegeta miro a V_Bulma dándole a entender que le tocaba asumir el papel y responder.  
  
"Es verdad, Bulma se lleva bien con la histérica mujer de Kakarotto. Como responder??" -No!!, solo venimos por algo, tenemos prisa-  
  
B_Vegeta se paso la mano por el rostro ligeramente, si bien su "amistad" con Milk no era la mas sincera, por lo menos trataban de ser amables la una con la otra. Esa respuesta había sonado mas fría que la Antártica, seguramente Milk no tardaría mucho en descubrir que algo andaba mal y todo era culpa de "él". -Hmmpp (o el intento de ese sonido tan especial de Veggie) no tenemos tiempo, Bulma quiere las esferas para reparar el radar y hacerle algunas modificaciones. Ademas.. tengo que entrenar "-_-° no se me pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor?? Ahora si sospecha!!"  
  
-Pero que grosero y descortés- Susurro Milk, el enfado que le produjo la actitud de Vegeta, la hizo olvidarse de la respuesta de Bulma  
  
-Oye abuelita, esta el tío Goten??- Una vez mas Pan rompía la tensión creada  
  
-Ehh.. no, salió porque lo preguntas Pan??-  
  
-Es que estoy aburrida y quería ver si él quería jugar conmigo. Sera mejor ir a mi casa, después volveré para comer con mi abuelito y contigo. Adiós!!- Se despidió Pan dirigiéndose a la puerta  
  
-Se te olvida algo Pan!!- Detuvo Milk a la niña  
  
-Ahh?? Es verdad!! Adiós Sra. Bulma, adiós Sr. Vegeta, mando saludos a Bra!- Milk asintió orgullosamente con la cabeza y Pan salió dando brinquitos  
  
-Que buena niña es- Susurro para si B_Vegeta  
  
-Dijiste algo Vegeta??- Pregunto algo confundido Goku, al no saber si lo que su desarrollado oído alcanzo a percibir había sido verdad  
  
-Yo no dije nada... id.. idiota- "Como es que Vegeta puede insultar tan seguido a Goku?? Acepto que no es la persona más inteligente pero... es difícil cuando te acostumbras a su forma de ser"  
  
-Esta bien Vegeta no te enfades.- Dijo Goku -Bueno, ahora vuelvo, sera mejor ir por la esfera que tiene Gohan en su casa, asi podrán irse pronto- El saiya salió de la casa dejando un ambiente de tensión nuevamente. El silencio se prolongo hasta que Milk decidió hablar.  
  
-Y dime Bulma, como están Trunks y Bra??-  
  
V_Bulma tardo en responder esta pregunta, recordemos que nuestro saiya no es muy dado a las conversaciones -Ellos están bien- Dijo cortantemente  
  
-Ya veo...- Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, realmente Milk empezaba a incomodarse a pesar de ser su propio hogar, y es que al menos Bulma solía conversar mucho con ella cada vez que se veían. Por buena suerte Goku no tardo mucho en regresar, ya que la señora Son no era la única que empezaba a sentir la tensión.  
  
-Bien, ya la tengo. Gohan me pregunto para que la necesitaba, pero ya le explique que es para ti Bulma- Dijo Goku entregándole la esfera a 'su amiga de la infancia'  
  
-Gra..gracias- Respondió V_Bulma por el acto "YO agradeciéndole a Kakarotto?? En realidad he caído bajo, creo que solo lo he hecho en circunstancias de vida o muerte y no por tonterías como esta!!"  
  
-Y la otra esfera Go.. Kakarotto??- Pregunto B_Vegeta "Uff por poco"  
  
Antes de que Goku respondiera, Milk se adelanto -Yo iré por ella!! Ahora regreso-  
  
-Oye Vegeta, te gustaría entrenar un poco un día de estos??- Pregunto Goku con entusiasmo  
  
-Claro!!, porque no??- Respondió B_Vegeta, pero al ver el rostro de su pareja se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error -Es decir.. no!!- Nuevamente observo el rostro de su pareja percatándose que otra vez no había respondido correctamente, con un gesto bastante gracioso y muy raro en la cara del saiya cuestiono la forma en que debería actuar; ante esto V_Bulma solo atino a pasarse la mano por el rostro, negando lentamente mientras mantenia los ojos cerrados.  
  
-No entiendo Vegeta, entrenaras o no conmigo??- Pregunto confundido Goku, que al parecer no se había percatado de la situación entre la pareja.  
  
-Yo..- B_Vegeta cuestiono con la mirada a V_Bulma, 'esta' solo negó suavemente con la cabeza -.. yo.. ya lo pensare después- Termino de decir B_Vegeta, V_Bulma solo suspiro resignada  
  
-De acuerdo!! Y cuando me dirás...- Goku fue interrumpido (otra vez) por Milk  
  
-Aquí esta!! Perdonen por la tardanza, es solo que Pan a veces mueve las cosas de su lugar- Milk entrego la esfera a V_Bulma  
  
-Es hora de irnos- Dijo V_Bulma al instante, sin pensarlo. B_Vegeta aclaro su garganta un par de veces para que V_Bulma captara la idea -Les..agra..decemos su atención, tenemos que retirarnos- "Esto es humillante!!"  
  
-Los llevare a donde se encuentra su nave- Ofreció Goku -Sera más rápido con la teletransportacion-  
  
En otro caso Vegeta no lo hubiera permitido, pero en este caso no podían objetar dado que B_Vegeta aun no controlaba a la perfección la técnica de vuelo pese a lo que dijera, y no podían arriesgarse a que Goku los descubriera, y por supuesto que ir caminando hasta ese lugar no era lo mas apropiado tomando en cuenta que su ropa no era muy cómoda y la distancia que en cualquier otro momento hubiera sido casi nula, ahora contaba demasiado. Sin decir nada, los dos tomaron del hombro a Goku y desaparecieron del lugar.  
  
-Que les vaya bien!!- Se despidió Goku agitando una mano, mientras observaba como sus 'amigos' despegaban dentro de la aeronave -Espero que no tengan complicaciones con su deseo!! Siempre los cambios son buenos!!- Fue lo ultimo que escucho la pareja a la distancia  
  
-Que dijo ese imbecil??- Pregunto V_Bulma, pidiendo que lo que escucho fuese un error.  
  
-No creo que desees saberlo- Murmuro en respuesta B_Vegeta que gracias al ahora desarrollado oído que poseía escucho perfectamente lo que Goku grito "Solo espero, por el bien de 'Vegeta' que no lo comente con nadie"  
  
RING!!  
  
-Que es eso?? Suena como un teléfono- Dijo V_Bulma  
  
-Eso es por que es un teléfono- B_Vegeta saco de sus ropas un móvil -Sí?? Quién habla??-  
  
"Solo a 'ella' se le ocurre traer un móvil, cuando se supone estamos de incógnita"  
  
-TRUNKS!!??-  
  
Nota de la autora: Lo se!! Me tarde con este capitulo, y eso que ya tenia pensada la historia e incluso pensaba terminarla en menos de 2 semanas, pero es que la escuela me quito la inspiración y definitivamente no tenia el humor necesario para escribir algo que me gustara y les gustara a ustedes. Pero que piensan?? Los deje en suspenso?? Mmm.. para compensar prometo que pronto subiré el próximo capitulo, que ya lo tengo a la mitad. Cometarios a maytelu15@hotmail.com o dejen Review 


	8. Parte VIII

PARTE VIII 

Corporación cápsula...

-Bra!! Deja de estar haciendo burbujas con la soda _ Se supone que deberías ayudarme a pensar en la solución-

-Lo siento V_V es que ya me aburrí, hemos estado aquí desde hace muuucho tiempo y no me dejas ir a jugar. Yo quería hablarle a Pan-chan por teléfono y...-

-Si, si, si eso no importa ahora!! Porque todo lo tengo que hacer yo siempre?? Ú.u –

-Porque no quieres hacer lo que yo dije!!_ mis papitos siempre me han dicho que diga la verdad, eso es lo que deberíamos hacer-

-Dejemos esa opción al ultimo-

-Lo ves?? Porque no quieres??-

-Porque tu no serás la que reciba el castigo, o por lo menos no uno tan fuerte como el que me pondrán a mi...ahora que lo pienso esto es muy injusto. YO no tengo la culpa de que TU hayas estado agarrando cosas del desván sin permiso y que por si fuera poco las utilizaras sin leer instrucciones!! _****-

-Por si no lo recuerdas onee-chan tu me dejaste en ese desván por 2 horas ya que olvidaste buscarme ¬¬ y además... aun no sé leer bien, solo tengo asi- Le enseña su mano (entiéndase 5 años)

-Eh.. bueno yo.. Eyy!! Un momento, ese ki es de..- Sale corriendo al jardín de la corporación seguido de Bra

-Hola!!-

-En verdad eres tu?? Es decir Dende, que hace kamisama fuera del templo??- Pregunto sorprendido Trunks –Bueno.. ya sabes el Sr. Piccolo pocas veces te deja bajar-

-Si, asi es, lo que sucede es que..-

«FLASH BACK»

-Si el Sr. Vegeta se entera de que le ocultamos la verdad nos matara y además, no tendrá ningún caso que reúnan las esferas-

-No tiene porque enterarse que nosotros sabíamos sobre esto. En cuanto a lo de las esferas, lo descubrirán ellos mismos-

-Pero seria mejor avisarles-

-Te equivocas...- Insertar sonrisa maligna -... se acabaría la diversión-

"Y pensar que el es mi sensei" –Sin embargo si llama a Sheng-long sera en vano; que tal si se presenta una emergencia en donde necesitemos las esferas?? Tendríamos que esperar 4 meses para que se reactiven de nuevo-

-Ya había pensado en eso, antes de que lo llamen buscaremos la forma de decirles la verdad, mientras tanto disfrutemos el espectáculo- Murmura lo ultimo para si mismo

-Pero yo tengo que estudiar V.V-

-Correcto!! Ademas debes estar pendiente de las cosas que pasen en la tierra. Asi que mejor ve a hacer tus deberes-

-Si U.u – suspiro " Por que yo no me puedo divertir?? Me trata como su servidumbre"

"Se supone que Piccolo-sensei debería darme un buen ejemplo y en vez de eso hace lo que esta haciendo" –Ademas ni siquiera me dejo observar junto con el lo que esta pasando con el Sr. Vegeta y la Sra. Bulma!! _ y ahora tengo que hacer 'mis deberes' –Imitando la voz de Piccolo

-Kamisamas, Mr. Popos crees que deberias avisarles a sus amigos lo que esda basandos, usted es el Dios de la dierras y aunque no debes mederse en asundos brivados, es mejor que esdarse burlando- Mirando de reojo a Piccolo

-Ahh Mr. Popo ve o que me escuchaste, sabes.. creo que tienes razon!!! Yo soy el Kamisama de este mundo!!- con voz autoritaria –Pero.. como puedo bajar sin que él- señalando a Piccolo con temor –se de cuenta- Terminando en un susurro

-No se breocube, yo vigilares-

-En verdad??!! Bueno de ser asi gracias Mr. Popo ahora vuelvo-

-Es un blacer-

«FIN FLASH BACK»

-.. Y es por eso que estoy aquí-

-Asi que están buscando las esferas.. lo supuse- Dijo Trunks 

-Yo también sabia!!- agrego Bra mostrando la lengua –Pero no quería decirles –Cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho

-Pero, lo que no me quedo claro es porque dices que aunque junten las esferas no podrán deshacer el hechizo "eso nos salvaría de un gran problema"- Interrogo Trunks

-Veras, Sheng-long puede cumplir cualquier tipo de deseo que no este mas haya de las posibilidades de su creador, en este caso yo. Y mi magia no puede revertir hechizos con magia de otra naturaleza-

-Y si no sabes cual es la solución, entonces para que vienes??!!!- Dijo molesta la pequeña

-Bra!! No seas irrespetuosa, estas hablando con Kamisama!!, discúlpala Dende- Apenado

-No te preocupes Trunks- Gota en su cabeza – Además, es verdad yo no traigo una solución, pero tengo una idea de lo que se puede hacer. Solo es cuestión de que me cuenten con detalles lo que sucedió, asi encontraremos la forma en que el hechizo se deshaga- Exclamo Dende

Trunks comenzó a relatarle su versión de la historia y Bra completo lo que el joven saiya no sabia.

-Ya veo, ustedes pidieron que sus papás intercambiaran posiciones por un par de días, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Lo que significa que no habrá otra solución a su problema mas que esperar a que pase el tiempo, después de todo no fue tan grave ^^-

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo Trunks sarcásticamente –Asi que.. no hay otra solución?? T.T- Cambiando su tono de voz a desilusión

-Que no escuchaste??!! Él dijo que mis papis tienen que esperarse dos dias.. Que divertido!!!^o^-

-NO ES DIVERTIDO BRA!! _** que no ves que ahora tendremos que decirles la verdad!! Si ellos siguen buscando las esferas seguro que no pasaran un rato agradable, y eso la pagaremos aun mas caro- suspiro de resignación –es mejor recibir ahora el regaño-

-Yo también opino que deben decirles la verdad lo mas pronto posible, hay quienes se divierten con este tipo de situaciones ¬_¬ Y hablando de eso, yo tengo que irme. Trunks, Bra prométanme que no le dirán a nadie sobre mi ehmm visita si??-

-Esta bien Dende, por mi no hay problema- Dijo Trunks

-A mi no me gusta decir mentiritas, porque no puedo decir que estuviste aquí??-

-Bue.. yo.. veras Bra..-

-Eres Kamisama verdad??-

-Si Bra pero es que mira...-

-Y Kamisama debe ser bueno verdad??-

-Ya Bra!! Deja hablar a Dende- 

-Gracias Trunks- Sudor frío –Como te decía Bra, resulta que hay dos personas que no estarían muy contentas si se llegan a enterar que estuve aquí dando información-

-Porque?? Quienes??-

Dende dirigiendo mirada nerviosa de 'Auxilio' para Trunks

-Mira Bra, que te parece si hacemos un trato- Trunks al rescate

-Un trato?? Bueno me gustan los tratos, mi papi y yo hacemos muchos tratos ^^-

-Bueno entonces el trato es el siguiente: ayudamos a Dende manteniendo esto en secreto y yo te llevare con Pan la próxima vez que vaya con Goten, si??-

-Escuche cada vez que vayas con Goten??-

"Porque tenia que parecerse a mamá?? V.V" –Si, si esta bien- "Ya veré como me deshago de esta.. un momento, esto no es una promesa je je!! ganaste el juego Trunks"

-Bueno, entonces trato hecho!! ^^-

 "-_-° no creo que todos los Kamisamas tengan que pasar por esto. Ahora en verdad espero que ni el Sr. Piccolo ni el Sr. Vegeta se enteren de esto"

Después de este infantil problema, Dende se retiro, dejando a dos hermanos inquietos en la Corporación.

-Que es lo que piensas onee-chan??- Pregunto Bra sentándose a un lado de su hermano ya en la estancia

-En nada, solo intento tomar valor para marcar al móvil de mamá V.v-

-Ahh.. y porque??-

-Porque tu no puedes hacerlo!! Y porque dada la situación no sé quien me vaya a contestar, podria ser mamá o..- traga saliva- papá-

-^.^° ya entendí-

-Bueno supongo que lo inevitable tiene que llegar cierto??- Trunks toma el teléfono y maraca un numero "Kamisama ayúdame... err.. creo que Dende ya ayudo lo suficiente"

*Si, quien habla??*

*Papá??!! O.O* "Momento, Trunks eres un tonto, recuerda que están en el cuerpo del otro, lo que significa que.."

*TRUNKS!!??*

*Ehh.. si soy yo ma..mamá*

"Que esta pasando?? Porque me llamó mamá.. tranquila 'Bulma' conserva la calma, actúa como si nada" *Trunks, soy tu padre no Bulma, que es lo que quieres??*

*Mamá, se que eres tu.. es decir se que en VERDAD eres tu. Seria mejor que regresaran para hablar con ustedes* "Uff!! Lo dije, en verdad lo dije ahora esperemos la reacción" Cara de esperar reacción

*QUEEEE??!! o.O *  

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…

-Ma… mamá?? Estas ahí?? Mamá?? Oh, oh!!-

-Que pasa Trunks?? Que te dijo??-

-Nada-

-Nada??- Pregunto Bra confundida

-No "y eso es lo que me preocupa"-

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Bulma!! Bulma!! Demonios que pasa, que te dijo Trunks??- V_Bulma trataba de sacar a su pareja del Shock en el que se encontraba, lo bueno es que desde que B_Vegeta había contestado el móvil, la aeronave estaba con piloto automático. 'Lo' zangoloteo, le paso la mano enfrente varias veces y sabiendo la resistencia del cuerpo que tenia, le dio un golpe.

-NO TENIAS PORQUE GOLPEARME!!- reacciono B_Vegeta ante la agresión de su pareja

-Te pregunte algo!! Que fue lo que te dijo Trunks para que te pusieras de esa forma??- Pregunto V_Bulma de la forma más paciente que pudo

Nuevamente B_Vegeta se quedo como zombi al recordar lo que su hijo le había dicho.

-BULMAAAA!!! MALDICIÓN REACCIONA!!- Grito V_Bulma con la voz chillona perteneciente al cuerpo

B_Vegeta se tapo los oídos –Oye, no tienes por que gritar de esa forma!! Ahora mis oídos son muy sensibles!!-

- ¬¬ A ver si ahora si me entiendes- Susurro V_Bulma –Me vas a decir que fue lo que te dijo Trunks??-

-Vegeta... bueno es decir Bulma je je!!- V_Bulma miro fríamente a B_Vegeta, definitivamente no le pareció nada gracioso el chiste ni el nerviosismo de 'Bulma' –sera mejor regresar a casa-

-Pero que dices!! Ya tenemos dos esferas y mientras menos nos tardemos en juntar las otras cinco mejor!!-

-Es que.. Trunks.. él..- Se puso aun más 'nervioso'

-Que hay con él?? Que te dijo??-

-Me dijo mamá-

-Por favor Bulma, no crees que Trunks ya esta bastante grandecito como para que te sorprendas de que te diga mamá??- Dijo con sarcasmo V_Bulma

-"...."-

O.O Te dijo mamá????

V.V Mejor regresamos a casa

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Ohh no!! Se acabo la diversión, porque tenia que decirles Trunks la verdad?? Por su culpa ahora ya no tengo con que entretenerme-

-Podria entrenar un poco sensei-

-Ahh vaya Dende!! Pensé que estabas haciendo tus labores-

-^.^° Ya termine-

-Sabes se me hace un poco extraño que haya tomado el valor para decirle a sus padres que sabia lo de su cambio, ahora que lo pienso... porque no los dejo buscar las esferas?? El como sabia que no les servirían??-

Silbando –Yo iré a ver que pasa haya abajo-

-Si, es lo que debes hacer, un momento... DENDE!!!-

"Sabia que esto no terminaría bien para mi V.V" El joven Dios hecho a correr.

Nota de la autora: Cuando escribí esto debería haber estado estudiando para un examen de química orgánica en vez de estar escribiendo, pero es que no se debe desaprovechar cuando te llega la inspiración, que tal si se va?? Y ahora si puedo decir que tal vez un par de capítulos mas y este fic acaba. Por favor no dejen enviarme sus comentarios o ya no subo mas capítulos _... no se crean ^.^ de todas formas aquí me verán aun. Escriban a maytelu15@hotmail.com o dejen Review


	9. Parte IX

PARTE IX  
  
El que la Corporación cápsula sea una excelente fabricante de las mejores aeronaves que puedan existir en Chikyou (la tierra) no significa que tenga que hacerse responsable de los errores de los dueños.  
  
TRICK  
  
-Que fue eso??- Pregunto V_Bulma  
  
-Oh no!!- B_Vegeta miro el panel de la aeronave  
  
V_Bulma también miro el panel de la aeronave. Sus recuerdos como mercenario del espacio le hacían ver que esa luz que parpadeaba no indicaba nada bueno. -Que demonios va a pasar ahora!!!!-  
  
-Ya te dije que no grites de esa forma!!- Regaño B_Vegeta tapándose los oídos (sí notamos que algunos patrones de conducta empiezan a ser casi idénticos a los de los primeros capítulos??... solo que en cuerpos diferentes)  
  
-Puedo saber porque esta parpadeando esa luz??!!- Volvió a gritar V_Bulma ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de su pareja y enfocándose mas en su ahora problema principal  
  
B_Vegeta comenzó a pensar... y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro - Bueno.. jejeje, es algo gracioso sabes?? LA NAVE SE QUEDO SIN COMBUSTIBLE!!!!- Empezó a gritar como.. bueno lo que por dentro era, una mujer  
  
-No es momento para que hagas ese teatro!!!. Como fue que se quedo sin combustible..-  
  
CRISH... TUC TUC  
  
-Olvídalo!! No hay momento para explicaciones, sácanos de aquí!!- Termino ordenando V_Bulma tratando de mantener toda la calma posible aunque por una extraña razon su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de forma nerviosa  
  
-Y..yo?? es decir YO??- Pregunto con temor B_Vegeta  
  
-Acaso hay alguien mas que pueda volar y tenga la suficiente fuerza para romper el techo dentro de la nave??- Aferrándose a el asiento  
  
NAVE EN PIQUE  
  
-Pe.. pero como??- Cae al piso de bruces  
  
-'Bulma' no hay tiempo!! Ya sabes volar asi que solo...- V_Bulma no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió que era 'alzada' en brazos justo a tiempo, antes de que la mejor y mas veloz aeronave que la Corporación cápsula haya diseñado, se fuera a pique hundiéndose en el profundo Océano.  
  
-Estas a salvo!!- Grito alegremente B_Vegeta  
  
-Que demonios estabas pensando??!! Te tardaste demasiado!!- Regaño V_Bulma  
  
-Oye!! Que querías?? Nunca antes había actuado como heroína.. es decir, puedo ser una mujer.. ahem bueno ahora hombre, bastante valiente cuando me lo propongo pero el salvar una situación de vida o muerte no estaba dentro de la lista de las cosas que he hecho- Comenzó su discurso B_Vegeta  
  
-Bah!! Tonterías, apuesto a que fue otra de las cualidades que adoptaste de MI cuerpo- Espeto arrogantemente V_Bulma -Por cierto, detente en donde veas tierra asi podrás sacar otra aeronave- Asi es, B_Vegeta iba cargando a V_Bulma.  
  
-Ohh lo siento Sr. Arrogancia, pero fue tanto el apuro que tenias de buscar las esferas, que no agregue combustible a ninguna de las aeronaves que traigo en el estuche como te habrás dado cuenta.- Respondió B_Vegeta  
  
-Entonces detente en el distribuidor de combustible más cercano!!- Resoplo con fastidio V_Bulma  
  
B_Vegeta busco con una de sus manos en el bolsillo donde había dejado el estuche de cápsulas -No esta!!- Dijo casi para si, pero fue algo que por su cercanía pudo escuchar perfectamente su pareja  
  
-Que no esta??- Mas fastidio  
  
-El estuche de las cápsulas!! Supongo que se me cayo dentro de la aeronave- Contesto sin preocupación B_Vegeta  
  
-Te veo muy 'calmada' ahora como diablos vamos a llegar a casa??- Pregunto con exasperación V_Bulma  
  
-Fácil, iremos volando y tu me guiaras ya que TU sabes el camino- Contesto tranquilamente B_Vegeta acomodando a V_Bulma que hasta el momento iba sobre sus hombros.  
  
-'Bulma'!!! no me cargues de esta forma. Suéltame!!!- Ordeno V_Bulma con un apenas distinguible halo rojo en sus mejillas  
  
-Estas 'seguro'?? bueno si tu lo dices- B_Vegeta deja caer a V_Bulma  
  
-Maldita sea!! Acaso me quieres mataaaaar!!- Grito 'una' V_Bulma a pique  
  
B_Vegeta vuelve a tomar a V_Bulma en brazos pasando una mano debajo de sus piernas y la otra en su cintura. -Tu lo pediste cariño- Fue la respuesta burlona de B_Vegeta -Por cierto, te recomiendo que cuides tu lenguaje no es propio de una 'chica' ja ja-  
  
-Deja tus juegos para después 'Bulma' NO quiero que me cargues de esta forma es.. es ... muy femenino!!- Ese pequeño halo rojo que tenia V_Bulma había crecido considerablemente cubriéndole toda la cara  
  
-Vamos!! Tu me cargabas de esta forma y ahora veo porque- Dijo Picaramente B_Vegeta -Vaya, no pensé que volar fuera tan cansado-  
  
Aun 'enojada' -Ve hacia el este o te desviaras y.. disminuye la velocidad o si no te agotaras y no llegaremos- "No soy ningún inútil, esto tiene que terminar ya!!"  
  
V_Bulma resoplo. JAMAS habría imaginado que haría tal cosa, pero sencillamente ahora también entendía porque 'su mujer' (ahora hombre) siempre pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando la cargaba de esa forma y es que no era solo cuestión de coqueteo NO, realmente era más cómodo hacerlo asi y dado que seria un viaje un tanto largo a la velocidad en que volaba su pareja, no tenia muchas opciones.  
  
En tanto B_Vegeta comenzaba a sentirse algo agotada. El hecho de que el cuerpo de 'Vegeta' estuviera acostumbrado al esfuerzo fisico, no significaba que 'ella' y su mente lo estuvieran. Siempre que vio a sus amigos, a 'su esposo' (ahora esposa??) e hijo volar, no se imagino que fuera algo tan agotador, rápidamente se dio cuenta que necesitaba concentración para hacerlo, insistiendo en el punto de que aunque el cuerpo ya estuviera acostumbrado, no significaba que su mente lo estuviera, por tanto SI era MUY agotador.  
  
********  
  
-Deja de dar vueltas de esa forma onee-chan me mareas @_@- La pequeña Bra solo seguía con la mirada a su nervioso hermano  
  
-Es que no se de que forma puedan reaccionar... bueno, sinceramente me preocupa mas la reacción de papá que la de mamá- Balbuceaba Trunks  
  
-Oye Trunks, ya pensaste que va a ser muy divertido ver a mis papis en el cuerpo del otro??- Pregunto emocionada la chiquilla  
  
Trunks se detuvo un momento a observar a su hermana.. y la observo.. y la observo "Porque no puedo volver a ser un niño?? V.V esto hubiera sido bastante gracioso en otra época.. T.T" -BUAAAAA!!!-  
  
-Y ahora que dije??-  
  
*******  
  
-No tenia porque castigarme de esta forma!! _ Sobre todo si lo que hice fue bueno, que no se supone que los kamisamas debemos hacer cosas buenas??-  
  
-Mr. Popo sentirlos, no boder ayudar a kamisamas. Yo vigilar Biccolos cuando Kamisamas bajo, bero Biccolos darse cuenda, ser dres en uno y dres cabezas biensan mejor que una-  
  
-Lo sé Mr. Popo, de todas formas gracias V.V-  
  
-DENDE!!! Apresúrate, aun te falta limpiar la parte baja del templo!!- Grito a lo lejos de un enfadado Piccolo  
  
-V.v si, si ahí voy!! "Y pensar que la parte baja del templo es la parte mas grande de aquí" Solo espero que Trunks y Bra cumplan su promesa-  
  
*******  
  
-Me pregunto como habrá sido que Trunks y Bra se enteraron de.. bueno, de esto- Pregunto B_Vegeta en voz alta  
  
-Me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente no lo deduzcas, es obvio que ellos SI tienen algo que ver con todo esto- Contesto V_Bulma mientras le señalaba una dirección a su pareja -Ya vamos a llegar-  
  
-Pero... ohh vaya!! Y esta brisa??- Si algo apreciaba mucho en estos momentos B_Vegeta era la sensación de libertad al volar, a pesar del esfuerzo que eso implicaba.  
  
-Ehh.. 'Bulma', te recomiendo que mejor abras los ojos y pares en esa roca- Dijo de forma seria V_Bulma  
  
-Que pero.. que pasa??- B_Vegeta abre los ojos -Eso.. eso es..- En Shock  
  
-Asi es y viene por nosotros.- "Que es esta sensación?? Es la segunda vez que la tengo estando en el cuerpo de Bulma.. acaso es a lo que se le llama pánico?? Recuerdo haber sentido miedo, no lo niego, pero pánico??" -Aterriza ya, que esperas??!!-  
  
-Ve..Vegeta, esa cosa nos esta siguiendo!!- B_Vegeta vuela más rápido hacia la roca "Esto que siento no es pánico, no!! Siento la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo, es lo que sentí cuando estábamos dentro de la aeronave" B_Vegeta aterriza.  
  
-Golpéalo!! Mide tu fuerza ya que supongo no querrás matarlo- Recomienda seriamente V_Bulma  
  
-Iack!! Por supuesto que no, no empezare a hacerlo ahora. Pe.. pero como lo golpeo??-  
  
-No lo pienses!! Ahí viene!!-  
  
B_Vegeta cerro los ojos, estiro el brazo con el puño cerrado y... tenemos a un pterodáctilo huyendo con una mandíbula inflamada.  
  
-Lo.. lo hice!!- Exclamo B_Vegeta con la mayor cara de asombro y felicidad (solo imagínenlo)  
  
-Supongo que estuvo bien. Realmente seria estúpido si no hubieras podido hacerlo con MI cuerpo- Dijo V_Bulma con resignación  
  
-Que no puedes dejar de decir MI cuerpo, MI cuerpo. No podrías reconocer al menos una vez que yo también puedo hacer cosas útiles y no necesariamente por que tenga TU cuerpo???- Reclamo 'alterado' B_Vegeta  
  
-"..."- Se da media vuelta y cruza los brazos  
  
-Acaso no me vas a responder?? Por si no lo recuerdas el habernos metido en tantos líos fue porque TU no querías que Piccolo ni nadie mas se enterara de esto. De ser asi ya tendríamos reunidas todas las esferas!!!-  
  
-"..."-  
  
-Aun no me vas a responder??!!!- vena resaltada  
  
-No quiero discutir, al menos no aquí, lo único que quiero es que esta pesadilla se acabe!!- Fue la seca respuesta de V_Bulma  
  
Ooops!! Ahora B_Vegeta caía en cuenta, como es que un ser tan inteligente como 'ella' , ahem.. es decir 'el' no se había dado cuenta antes. En este momento, era la persona fuerte, la que podía manejar la situación a su antojo, tenia el poder!! Y no es que quisiera hacerlo pero... por lo regular su ego y autoestima solían estar altas, ahora con los últimos acontecimientos, realmente estaban muy altas. En verdad empezaba a experimentar lo que era estar en los zapatos del otro??  
  
V_Bulma no se movió un solo milímetro, aunque no claramente, podía percibir con algún tipo de intuición que 'él' desconocía, que su pareja estaba meditando sobre su actual condición. Y bueno, no era 'la' única. El orgullo de Vegeta estaba lastimado, como es que había caído tan bajo?? Como pudo hacer todas esas... ridiculeces y es que no tenían otro nombre. Si bien antes había experimentado lo que se sentía estar bajo la sombra de alguien: Freezer, Kakarotto... conservaba su orgullo guerrero y lo hacia impulsarse a mejorar; pero en esta situación.. no!! Esta situación no era comparable con lo otro, estaba tan indefenso como un bebé. Y se sentía la persona más inútil!! 'Ella' ahora tenia el mando, y no es que fuera sexista, pero... un momento. Acaso asi se sentía 'Bulma'??  
  
-Nos vamos??- Pregunto dulcemente B_Vegeta  
  
V_Bulma asintió con la cabeza, dejándose cargar nuevamente por su pareja. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la corporación y también para que el sol se metiera.  
  
*******  
  
-Porque crees que tarden tanto Trunks??- Pregunto Bra mientras daba otra sorbo a su soda  
  
-No lo sé. Espero que no hayan tenido alguna complicación.. aunque bueno, supongo que si hubiera sido de esa forma hubieran llamado-  
  
-Ahhh!!-  
  
-Bra!! Para que me preguntaste si no me ibas a poner atención!!- "Maldito dinosaurio azul que enajena la cabeza de los inocentes niños. Como es que algo asi les puede gustar??"  
  
-Decías algo Trunks??... Te quiero yo, y tu a mi, la la la la la ^.^-  
  
-.- Nada  
  
*******  
  
Justo cuando el manto de estrellas cubrió la capital del Oeste, nuestra pareja arribo a la Corporación cápsula. B_Vegeta bajo con delicadeza a V_Bulma quedando frente a frente.  
  
-Yo.. Quería decir que..- B_Vegeta poso su mirada mas dulce a V_Bulma, quien mantenía su pose altiva y orgullosa  
  
Los ojos de azul penetrante hicieron un efecto hipnótico sobre B_Vegeta "Waoo!! No pensé que pudiera ver la mirada de 'Vegeta' en versión azul"  
  
Los ojos azabache buscaron tiernamente la mirada de V_Bulma.  
  
Solo se miraron a los ojos, solo a los ojos donde claramente podían ver el alma del otro. Su corazón, su verdadero ser.  
  
El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, solo para admirar lo que en todo el día no habían podido hacer, y todo porque le habían dejado al sentido de la vista hacer el trabajo del corazón. La distancia se acorto entre ellos y...  
  
**********  
  
Nota de la autora: Tatatatan!! 1 o 2, 1 o 2?? No lo sé aun no estoy muy decidida, pero entre esos números vacilan los últimos capítulos de este fic. Advierto que eso si, aunque la mayor parte del fic fue humorístico, el final va a tener romance (como me encanta!!) asi que si no les gusta la melosidad.. pues se aguantan!!! O no sabrán en que termina el fic. Dejen Review o escriban a maytelu15@hotmail.com Por cierto(siempre y cuando no haya problemas con el servidor del ff.net o las actualizaciones) esperen muy pronto el final, ya que como por fin salí de vacaciones, la inspiración me llega al máximo y eso o voy a aprovechar. 


	10. PARTE X

**PARTE X**

-Maldición!! No puedo!!- Grito V_Bulma alejándose de su pareja

La mueca en el rostro de B_Vegeta no se hizo esperar, fue de una total decepción.

-Mami!! Papi!! Ya llegaron- La pequeña Bra salió corriendo al escuchar la voz de su 'mamá', interrumpiendo quizás alguna nueva discusión.

-Hola Bra!! – Saludo cariñosamente B_Vegeta

-En donde esta tu hermano??- Pregunto mas agresivamente V_Bulma

-El esta en...-

-Errr.. aquí estoy- Saludo Trunks en un tono bajo. Salió al jardín de la corporación tímidamente ante la amenazante mirada que le dirigía su 'madre'?

B_Vegeta rompió la tensión –Entremos, creo que tienen algo que explicarnos-

"Vaya, eso si sonó como mi papá... creo que mamá también esta enfadada" Pensó Trunks.

La familia Briefs estaba reunida en la estancia. Mientras Trunks se veía preocupado, Bra miraba picaramente a sus padres. B_Vegeta estaba 'sentado' en uno de los sillones y V_Bulma 'recargada' en una de las paredes mas cercanas con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho

-¿Cómo se enteraron de  esto?- Pregunto en tono un poco amenazante B_Vegeta

-Ya te lo dije!!! Estos mocosos seguro tuvieron la culpa- Contesto 'molesta' V_Bulma

- Espera mamá.. es decir papá.. digo, bueno no es lo que piensas- Trunks trataba de explicar la situación, pero los nervios lo traicionaban

-Mami, que se siente estar en el cuerpo de mi papi??- Pregunto Bra a B_Vegeta

-Ahora no Bra!! Primero explíquenos que fue lo que paso-

Trunks tomo aire –Verán, todo fue parte de un juego, en realidad no fue con esa intención..-

-COMO QUE UN MALDITO JUEGO??!!! Esto no es ningún juego!! Creen que es muy gracioso lo que paso??... y a que te refieres con que esta no era la intención, acaso tenían otras intenciones?? _****- Por lo que se darán cuenta V_Bulma no estaba de muy buen humor

- T.T mi mami esta enojada..- Bra comenzó a sollozar

Susurrando –Bra, 'ella' no es mamá recuerdas?? Es papá- Bra miro a su hermano con cara de 'no entiendo' y Trunks solo movió negativamente la cabeza

-QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?? ACASO NO ME VAS A CONTESTAR??-

-Tranquilízate 'Vegeta', estoy segura digo 'seguro' de que tendrán una buena explicación para esto- B_Vegeta trato de calmar la situación, aunque no dejaba de mostrarse molesta

-Si, la hay!!- "Pero porque debo ser yo el que tenga que darla?? Y por si fuera poco el que reciba los gritos V.v" Otra bocanada de aire –Pues, ayer en la tarde Bra me propuso jugar, pero yo no podía porque estaba haciendo mis deberes..-

- _ Eso no me dijiste!!- Reprocho Bra

-Ahora no Bra- mascullo el joven saiya –ahem, asi que para que pudiera estar un momento tranquilo le propuse jugar a las escondidas...-

-Y me dejo solita por muuucho tiempo T.T- Intervino nuevamente la pequeña

-Je je, Bra no estas ayudando- Volvió a decir entre dientes el chico, mientras observaba como en la frente de su 'madre' empezaba a resaltar una vena – Tiempo después escuche gritos que provenían de la parte baja, asi que decidí que merecía un descanso...-

Cuando la pareja escucho la declaración de los gritos, se sonrojaron levemente aunque rápidamente ese halo rosado dejo de cubrir sus mejillas.

-Eso no explica nada Trunks!!- Dijo con algo de desesperación V_Bulma

-Si, ya voy. Lo que sucede es que.. bueno.. como dijo Bra, bueno yo...- La mirada de V_Bulma puso mas nervioso al chico, pero cuando vio la mirada pasiva de su 'padre' se tranquilizo un poco -..olvide buscar a Bra- Dijo algo apenado – Cuando lo recordé, busque su ki y la encontré en el desván-

-Se los dije ¬_¬ ... pero me divertí ahí ^^- Otra vez Bra trataba de explicar

-No quiero que vuelvas a entrar al desván Bra, es muy peligroso para una niña de tu edad, entendiste??- B_Vegeta puso una mano sobre su cadera mientras reprendía a Bra

"Otra vez esos gestos grrrr!!" –Deja eso para después, este no es el momento!! Trunks continua, aun no has dicho nada que tenga que ver con este asunto-

-Es que SI tiene que ver papá "vaya!! esta vez no me confundí, creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme" Cuando encontré a Bra note que estaba algo triste, entonces me sentí culpable ya que pensé que estaba asi por mi, ya saben por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo...-

-Y yo le dije que era porque ustedes estaban peleando, y no me gusta cuando pelean- Bra interrumpió por cuarta vez a su hermano, pero esta vez sus palabras tenían un dejo de tristeza.

Como un acto reflejo, B_Vegeta y V_Bulma se miraron por un leve lapso de tiempo, transmitiéndose un mutuo sentimiento a través de sus ojos. 

B_Vegeta dio la pauta para continuar –Y después que sucedió??-

Trunks asintió –En ese momento fue cuando todo sucedió, sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta. De hecho tuve que pensarlo mucho para poder deducirlo..-

-Ahem, tuvimos no onee-chan??- Otra vez Bra

-Bueno, bueno tuvimos Bra "Que voy a hacer con esta niña??" 

-Que fue lo que sucedió??- La voz de V_Bulma estaba calmada por mucho (culpa acaso?? ^^)

-Momentos antes de que yo entrara al desván, Bra encontró esto...- Trunks camino hacia una mesita que estaba cerca de la estancia y tomo una tabla con una bola de cristal al centro y velas a su alrededor.

"Siento que eso lo he visto en algún lugar" Pensó B_Vegeta

Trunks continuo –Esta niña había encendido las velas de la tabla antes de que yo llegara...-

-Bra!! Que te he dicho de jugar con fuego??- Otra vez B_Vegeta regañando. Bra solo bajo su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

-Perdón papi.. digo mami –Una leve risilla salió de sus labios –jiji- pero otra vez cayo en el arrepentimiento

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto- Dijo V_Bulma volviendo a ganar desesperación, aunque algo escondida también estaba la curiosidad.

-Ahh si!! Después de que Bra me explicara los motivos de su tristeza, comenzamos a charlar y entre la charla DESEAMOS..- Trunks recalco la palabra -..que ustedes estuvieran en el lugar del otro, al menos por un par de días... para.. que... se comprendieran- El chico se sonrojo al decir estas palabras, cayo en cuenta que un joven de su edad no hacia ese tipo de deseos ya que no era su prioridad meterse en asuntos que solo concernían a sus padres.

-Intentas decir que esa tabla y ese deseo, están ligados??- Pregunto B_Vegeta, Trunks asintió pasándole la tabla de madera a su 'padre'

-Lee las instrucciones- Dijo Trunks. B_Vegeta hizo lo que su hijo le pidió

-Hmmp, no puedo creer que realmente esa cosa sirva- Comento V_Bulma después de que B_Vegeta le había pasado la tabla para que también leyera

-No lo estas viendo??- Pregunto sarcásticamente B_Vegeta mientras señalaba su cuerpo

-Aun asi, ustedes tuvieron la culpa!!!- Acuso V_Bulma a sus hijos- Trunks sudo, mientras Bra veía extrañada la actitud de su 'madre' (que quieren, por muy inteligente que sea sigue teniendo inocencia)

-Si pero no lo hicieron con mala intención, ni siquiera sabían que esto ocurriría- Nuevamente B_Vegeta calmaba los ánimos –Dime Trunks, como fue que descubrieron esto??-

-Bueno pa..mamá el atuendo que llevaban esta mañana no les ayudo mucho y... creo que no son buenos actores- Trunks trato de controlar la risa. Bra definitivamente no pudo y echo a reír recordando como se veían sus padres. La cara de nuestra pareja estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-Eso no pudo haber sido todo lo que nos descubrió, nuestros ki no se alteraron en nada!! Tuvo que haber algo mas- V_Bulma cambio de dirección el tema

-Bueno ma..papá ya les había dicho que tuve que pensar- Un AHEM de parte de Bra –digo, tuvimos que pensar mucho el porque se comportaban tan raro y uniendo cabos encontramos esa respuesta-

-Sabes Trunks, estoy de acuerdo con 'Vegeta'l si lo que dices es cierto ustedes encontraron una probabilidad. Te conozco, soy tu madre... –En estos momentos B_Vegeta tenia cara de ternura (o.O esa ni yo me la creo) -... tu no arriesgarías tu integridad física solo por una probabilidad, al menos no ahora y en este caso "cuando hay peligro tu personalidad cambia" primero tuviste que asegurarte para hacernos venir-

Trunks comenzó a sudar frío –No.. bueno, yo solo quería y.. llame..las esferas.. y...-

-Trunks no quería que pasaran mal rato buscando las esferas, porque no les iban a servir- Bra intervino ante el tartamudeo de su hermano

-QUE LAS ESFERAS NO NOS VAN A SERVIR???- a V_Bulma no le agrado la noticia

-De que estas hablando Bra, como lo sabes??-

Trunks reacciono –Bra se refiere a que.. las esferas no les servirán. Es lógico no?? Magia vs. magia no sirve y.. "Tranquilo Trunks, si no te calmas echaras todo  a perder" De todas formas no hay problema porque el efecto pasara por el tiempo que lo pedimos, es decir pedimos un par de días, asi que ya llevan uno y falta uno- El chico quedo casi sin aire al terminar de decir esto, ya que lo dijo todo de corrido

-Asi que un día mas con esto??- Casi susurro B_Vegeta

-Estas seguro de lo que dices Trunks??- Pregunto con aun incredulidad V_Bulma

-Si claro!!- Trunks aun estaba nervioso

-Bien, entonces, grrr... supongo que tendremos que esperar. Pero escucha bien!! Como se entere alguien de esto..!!- Amenazo V_Bulma

-No, nadie se enterara, de verdad!!- Trunks se sintió algo aliviado, no le había ido TAN mal y no tuvo que romper la promesa que le había hecho a Dende

-Estoy totalmente agotada, y además tengo mucha hambre!!!- Créanlo o no 'ese' fue B_Vegeta dirigiéndose a la cocina –Vamos!! Pediré que preparen la cena, no me sentiría bien preparándola yo con este cuerpo-

Todos se dirigieron rumbo al comedor. Bueno, al menos las cosas habían salido bien...

-Papi!!-

-Dime Bra- Contesto V_Bulma

-No mamá, le hable a papá-

-Por eso!!-

-Ahh sip ^^ je je-

-Que sucede??-

-Aun no crees que Trunks diga la verdad??-

-Te refieres a lo de las esferas?? Solo creo que esta muy seguro de lo que dice y quisiera saber porque-

-Eso es porque él nos lo dijo-

-Él?? Quién es él??-

-Dijo que no teníamos que decir que estuvo aquí, y yo hice una tregua con Trunks ^.^ Dijo que si guardaba el secreto me llevaría con Pan cada vez que el visite a Goten-

-Enserio??- V_Bulma sonrió con malicia –Bueno, hagamos una tregua tu y yo. Tu me dirás quien es él y te llevare a comprar una nueva muñeca-

-Mmm.. pero eso seria romper mi tregua con Trunks... aunque también me gusta hacer treguas contigo-

"Esto sera mas complicado" Yo haré que Trunks cumpla con su palabra si me dices quien es, es mas, que te parece si tan solo me dices una característica, asi guardaras el secreto de quien es-

-Bueno!! Mmm...su piel es verde!!!-

"Me retracto, esto sera más fácil de lo que imagine. Solo hay dos insectos verdes en la lista. Maldición!! Se suponía que nadie debía enterarse!!" –Acaso es Piccolo??-

Bra cerro los ojos y se dio media vuelta –No te voy a decir!!! Recuerda que tengo que guardar el secreto-

"Entonces no es esa lagartija. Al menos no se burlara de esto" –Si tienes razon, además no creo que haya sido él. Seguro que fue Dende!!-

Bra sonrió ampliamente –Si te pregunta Trunks, yo no te dije nada ehh papi!! – la niña siguió corriendo hacia su lugar en la mesa, mientras V_Bulma la miraba alejarse.

Si, como decía al menos las cosas salieron bien...

-TRUNKS!!!!- Vegeta Grito a su hijo, que se encontraba casi a su lado en el comedor.

(Perdón por este paréntesis, pero es necesario aclarar que la conversación de Bra y V_Bulma fue aunque no lo crean casi en un susurro que ni B_Vegeta ni Trunks pudieron notar)

-Que sucede??- Trunks hizo la pregunta con inseguridad

-Me podrías explicar que fue lo que hacia Dende aquí??!! Y como se entero él de todo esto??-

-GLUP- Trunks solo miro fijamente a Bra, que se encontraba esperando que sirvieran la cena. Y comenzó a explicar 

******

- Ohh Dendeee!!- Llamo armónicamente Piccolo

"Ahora que??" –Que pasa??-

-Deberías asomarte por la plataforma, algo sumamente interesante esta sucediendo-

-No puedo!! Aun me falta escombrar una cuarta parte del templo V.v "Y eso porque se apiado de mi y dejo que Mr. Popo me ayudara"-

-Yo diría que echaras un vistazo, esto tiene que ver contigo!!- Piccolo medio sonrió y se retiro dejando a un Dende agotado

-Co..conmigo??- Mascullo Kamisama. Se asomo por el filo de la plataforma y una GRAN gota apareció sobre su frente –Sabia que esto no podía terminar bien. Que hice yo para merecer esto??!!- El nameku cayo sobre sus rodillas gritando al cielo

*******

La familia Briefs había terminado de cenar, entre los relatos de Trunks y una que otra disputa entre hermanos

-ESOS INSECTOS ME LA PAGARAN!!!!!- Grito V_Bulma con furia reflejada en sus ojos, incluso por momentos algunos mechones de su cabello turquesa se alzaron como un inesperado intento de escape de ki.

-Tranquilízate!! Sera mejor ir a dormir, mañana nos espera otro largo día- Dijo B_Vegeta de lo mas tranquilo.

El día por fin había acabado... pero no la noche ^^!!

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Si, lo pensé bien y decidí que necesitaba hacer un capitulo mas, tal vez y solo tal vez podria hacer un epilogo. Pero de que el fic acaba el siguiente capitulo no hay duda. Agradezco infinitamente todos los comentarios que me han llegado, eso me hizo sacar adelante el fic muy rápido y gracias a ello ya esta a punto de terminar. Por favor sigan enviando sus opiniones a maytelu15@hotmail.com o déjenme un Review. Quieren un adelanto?? Porque V_Bulma no beso a B_Vegeta, que pasara en la alcoba?? Romance siiii!!!!**


	11. PARTE XI

**_Advertencia: Escenas un poco subidas de tono... bueno no tanto, solo léelo con criterio ok??_**

****

**PARTE XI**

La penumbra de la habitación, una alcoba matrimonial que guarda secretos íntimos de una pareja bastante singular. Si las paredes hablaran, contarían la infinidad de veces que la palabra reconciliación hizo eco en esos muros, aunque... no de forma precisamente hablada, hay otros medios de comunicación ^.~

Un agotador día para Vegeta y Bulma, quien diría que en un solo día se pueden aprender tantas cosas!!

- Hmmp!! no pensé decirlo pero estoy cansado!!- Fue la exclamación de V_Bulma "Y pensar que ni siquiera entrene"

-"....."-

-Que te sucede Bulma??- Pregunto mientras se deshacía de la ropa que traía puesta

-"....."-

-No me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones??- Un comentario sarcástico mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones de su cómoda

-"....."- B_Vegeta también comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa de una forma mas lenta y con una actitud tan fría que si alguien mas hubiera visto, no habrían notado la diferencia del verdadero Vegeta

V_Bulma por fin encontró lo que buscaba pero lo dejo sobre la cama cuando observo el frió rostro de su pareja – Esta bien, me vas a decir que demonios tienes!! Ya he tenido suficiente con el día de hoy para sumarle uno de tus disgustos- Dijo mientras se acercaba a B_Vegeta y 'lo' tomaba del brazo sutilmente

-Suéltame, tal vez también te arrepientas después de haberme tomado del brazo- Pidió con voz suave pero aun fría 

-Ya veo... estas molesta por lo que paso al llegar no es verdad??- V_Bulma obedeció quitando su mano del brazo de B_Vegeta y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al filo de la cama

Suspiro –Vas a dormir en ropa interior como siempre lo haces??- B_Vegeta trato de desviar el tema

-No, por eso estaba buscando esto- Le muestra lo que encontró en la cómoda –Me la regalo Trunks hace tiempo pero sabes que no uso ropa para dormir. Es obvio que con este cuerpo no puedo dormir como antes- Explico mientras se colocaba una pijama de seda

-Ya veo- respondió de forma vacía

"Bulma esta haciendo esto a propósito!!!! Pero no caeré en su ridículo juego, ya tengo suficiente con lo que tuve que pasar hoy. Es que acaso no lo entiende?? Como se supone que yo bese..." V_Bulma fue 'interrumpida' de sus pensamientos

-Buenas noches- 

-Buenas noches-

Cada uno tomo su lugar en la cama, quedando de espaldas. Las luces de la habitación se apagaron y la oscuridad brindo el panorama que ellos necesitaban para tener mas tranquilidad.

La noche comenzó a avanzar pero ninguno dormía. Los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos, desapercibido en el aire un tenue aroma a sal se hizo presente por momentos.

B_Vegeta se levanto con precaución caminando hacia el bacón de la habitación como quien flota entre nubes; una leve brisa entro cuando abrió el ventanal, se cubrió el cuerpo con sus brazos para darse calor, solo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos, "si él puede dormir asi siempre porque yo no??" pensó.

Si bien no había luna, las estrellas eran suficientes para iluminar el firmamento, eso junto con las luces que rodeaban la Corporación por las noches, permitían ver el refinado rostro color canela que transmitía melancolía y su mirada... esas pupila color azabache reflejaban a la persona atrapada en ese cuerpo. Era cierto que los ojos son la ventana del alma y en este caso el alma de una mujer pensativa

-Supongo que también mañana sera un largo día- Dijo casi para si mientras soltaba un suspiro

-Lo sera!!- La voz perteneciente a V_Bulma sonó detrás de 'él'

B_Vegeta volteo solo para asegurarse que su subconsciente no le estuviera jugando una broma, 'la' miro firmemente por unos segundos bajando su mirada instantes después y volvió a darse la vuelta observando fijamente el panorama que se le extendía de frente. –No podía dormir- Dijo como 'obligado' a hablar

-Yo tampoco- Contesto B_Vegeta, por momentos se sintió 'tentada' a avanzar donde 'él' se encontraba, pero era como si alguien o algo 'la' detuviera –Lo..lo..siento- "Pero que digo, creo que el estar en este cuerpo por tanto tiempo empieza a afectarme" Trato de darse una explicación a si mismo, pero bien sabia que eso era lo que quería decir. Momentos antes dentro de la habitación intento dormir mas no pudo, las imágenes de su día rondaban por su cabeza, 'la' invitaban a la reflexión; tal vez y solo tal vez había vivido un día como Bulma?? NO ella no lo podía pasar tan mal, estaba acostumbrada a ser humana a no tener fuerza física, pero siendo sinceros... eso tampoco le molestaba, lo que le había molestado era sentirse inútil, humillado y sin ningún valor. Pero bueno, Bulma no se sentía asi de todas formas o si??...

-Lo dices de verdad?? TU Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin se esta disculpando??- Nuevamente B_Vegeta volteo para dirigirse de una forma sarcástica a su acompañante. El rostro de rabia formado en V_Bulma le hizo darse cuenta de su error "Lo dijo con sinceridad y yo... yo lo arruine. Pero es que de que otra forma debo reaccionar?? Después de lo que paso el día de hoy pensé que había entendido algunas cosas, pero lo que hizo al llegar solo me demostró lo contrario" 

V_Bulma dio media vuelta y tocado por un haz de luz, su rostro fino como la porcelana se desfiguro en una mueca de impotencia contenida.

-Espera!! Acepto tu disculpa- Dijo B_Vegeta 'deteniéndola' por el hombro –Es solo que...-

-No podía!!- V_Bulma volteo interrumpiendo la explicación de su pareja

-No.. no podías?? A que te refieres??- Pregunto B_Vegeta 'confundido'

-No podía besarte!! Al menos no asi- En su rostro aun podía mirarse la impotencia

- Te refieres a asi??- Se señalo –Con TU cuerpo?? Pe...pero si es tu cuerpo!!- Alzo la voz con un tono de incredulidad

-Por eso!!- El claro rostro de V_Bulma giro hacia un lado mientras un leve halo rosado cubría sus mejillas. El silencio se presento entre ambos, siendo interrumpido por el murmullo del viento –Eres.. ahora eres un hombre. Como pretendes que bese a un hombre??-

El viento soplo con intensidad haciendo que V_Bulma se cubriera discretamente con los brazos, el cuerpo tan frágil que ahora poseía tendía a sentir con mas certeza los cambios de clima, no asi B_Vegeta que tenia un cuerpo entrenado por años para soportar los climas más extremos.

-Sera mejor que entremos, creo que podremos hablar con mas calma dentro- Dijo con un tono mas compresivo B_Vegeta "asi que era eso!! Cómo no me percate antes??" Los dos se adentraron hacia esa habitación que habían compartido por mas de diez años y que les traía tantos recuerdos –No me besaste porque ahora soy un hombre eh??- Repitió B_Vegeta las palabras de su pareja, V_Bulma camino unos pasos hacia el lado contrario mientras asentía.

-Aunque ahora este en tu cuerpo y de pronto algunas hormonas femeninas se apoderen de mi, no dejare de ser un hombre y mucho menos de pensar como uno- Hablo a sus espaldas

-Vaya!! No sabia que supieras sobre hormonas- comento en tono de burla –Aun asi no te justifica...- su voz se hizo mas seria -...estamos en igualdad de condiciones Vegeta!! Yo también estoy encerrada en tu cuerpo y... bueno algunas cosas no son agradables- Se sonrojo un poco al hacer este comentario –Pero solo observando tu mirada... esa de la que me enamore hace tiempo, es lo único que necesito para saber que eres tu!! Y que no importando tu aspecto, ahí esta la persona a la que amo- B_Vegeta se acerco lentamente a V_Bulma

_Tu pupila es azul, y cuando ríes,_

_su claridad suave me recuerda_

_el trémulo fulgor de la mañana_

_que en el mar se refleja_

_Tu pupila es azul, y cuando lloras,_

_las transparentes lagrimas en ella_

_se me figuran gotas de roció_

_sobre una violeta_

_Tu pupila es azul, y sí en su fondo_

_como un punto de luz radia una idea, _

_me parece en el cielo de la tarde_

_¡una perdida estrella!_

-Bulma..- Dijo casi en un susurro antes de perderse en cientos de recuerdos evocados en su mente, la imagen de los ojos de Bulma, esos ojos que lo conquistaron, que lo hechizaron y que cambiaron su vida para siempre; volvió a la realidad viendo frente a si un par de pupilas azabache que 'la' miraban con dulzura. Ahora lo entendía todo, 'ella' tenia razon no importaba la apariencia, nada de lo que se reflejaba en esa ventana podía ser mentira. Ahí estaba, su Bulma, aunque el color cambiaba, su mirada era la misma. En su rostro se dibujo una sincera sonrisa -Esto de cambiar cuerpos no era mi prioridad en esta vida- comento sarcásticamente –sin embargo supongo que... me sirvió de algo-

B_Vegeta abrió los ojos en síntoma de impresión –En serio?? Y que.. que fue lo que te sirvió- Hizo 'dudoso' la pregunta

-Me ayudo a recordar porque fue que me enamore de ti- Dijo mientras intentaba penetrar sus ojos mas allá de lo que lo había hecho ya

-Y que recordaste??- Pregunto algo 'nervioso'. Esa mirada siempre tendría el mismo efecto sobre su ser, no importando el color

-Recordé que fuiste la única que pese a mi carácter y poder fisico, no se intimido. Contrario a ello me retaste en varias ocasiones e incluso me hiciste quedar en ridículo arriesgando tu vida en el proceso. En pocas palabras me... me demostraste tu... tu superioridad- Dijo lo ultimo en un tono casi inaudible para un ser humano pero totalmente claro para el oído desarrollado de un Saiyajin

-Eso ya lo sabia- Respondió con aires de grandeza B_Vegeta. 

B_Vegeta solo atino a formar una media sonrisa –Déjame terminar Bulma!! El estar en tu cuerpo me hizo darme cuenta que a veces... suelo comportarme... –Una vez mas el silencio se presento "Creo que de alguna forma me demuestro a mi mismo que no eres superior a mi" 

En esa cercanía y con la oscuridad de la habitación como cómplice, un abrazo sincero entre dos personas que se aman y poco después un beso que seria el preludio de otra historia de reconciliación que ese cuarto guardaría como siempre en los muros.

Un pijama de seda deslizándose sobre un torneado cuerpo... una risilla picara con tono grave... un lecho con invitación al acto de amor más puro... y la intimidad de la noche abrigando dos almas cubiertas por un cuerpo que no es el suyo.

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

_podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederé! Podrá la muerte_

_cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_pero jamás en mi podrá apagarse_

_la llama de tu amor_

*******

  El sol comenzó a entrar por los espacios que las cortinas dejaban en el ventanal. Uno de los rayos ilumino el rostro de una bella mujer que se enroscaba junto a otro cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

 Una nueva experiencia en su vida, quien lo pensaría?? Jamás imagino que algo asi pasaría y sin embargo prueba fehaciente de ello era estar junto a... junto a... Su rostro denotaba sorpresa, se tallo los ojos pensando que quizás era su imaginación... no, nada!! Aun estaba ahí; entonces había otra teoría, tal vez había sido un sueño, de esos tan extraños que solía tener, aunque sinceramente este ganaría el premio de lo extraño. Un leve gemido del cuerpo que se encontraba junto suyo, hizo que reaccionara.

... Poco a poco sus párpados se movieron, como quien no quiere despertar de un maravilloso sueño. Estiro sus brazos y se tallo los ojos. De pronto se vio sorprendido por una mirada dulce y unas pupilas azules... AZULES?????

-Buenos días!!-

-Bu..buenos días!!- respondió al saludo con la incertidumbre aun en su mente

-Vegeta... dime que lo soñé-

-Primero dime si en verdad eres tu?? Y si yo.. soy yo- Los dos rieron

-Creo que no fue un sueño- sonrió y tapando su cuerpo con una sabana se levanto como impulsada por un resorte

-Eso quiere decir que...- También se cubrió medio cuerpo y se levanto quedando frente a frente tan solo separados por la cama

-Se acabo!!! Volvimos a ser nosotros.. es decir nuestros cuerpos ya no son... y... esto es maravilloso!!!!!- Bulma dio vueltas con los brazos extendidos dejando caer en el proceso la sabana que la cubría

- Aun asi es extraño, se suponía que esto pasaría después de dos días no es asi??-

-Eh??- La pregunta la hizo salir de su estupor fijándose en su desnudez, rápidamente volvió a cubrirse con la sabana –Si, tienes razon- Hizo una pose reflexiva y entonces recordó lo que Trunks y Bra dijeron la noche anterior:

««««

Cuando encontré a Bra note que estaba algo triste, entonces me sentí culpable ya que pensé que estaba asi por mi, ya saben por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo...-

-Y yo le dije que era porque ustedes estaban peleando, y no me gusta cuando pelean-

... -Ahh si!! Después de que Bra me explicara los motivos de su tristeza, comenzamos a charlar y entre la charla DESEAMOS... que ustedes estuvieran en el lugar del otro, al menos por un par de días... para.. que... se comprendieran-

»»»»

-Que pasa Bulma, porque te quedas callada??- Pregunto Vegeta

- Eso es!!!- Grito

-Que es que??-

-Quizás el verdadero deseo no era precisamente que cambiáramos de cuerpo por dos días, si no que lo hiciéramos para que pudiéramos comprendernos. Y bueno... creo que lo que paso anoche...- voz picara –es muestra de que nos comprendimos, el deseo se cumplió y todo volvió a la normalidad- Explico mientras se abrazaba

También con voz picara –Significa que arreglamos todo con eso??-

-Algo asi, aunque... otro poco y no lo hubiéramos hecho, todo por tu culpa!!- reprocho Bulma

-Vamos mujer, lo hicimos no?? Eso es lo que importa ahora- Vegeta se acerco a Bulma dándole vuelta a la cama y la estrecho contra si

-Ohhh!! No acabas de recuperar tu cuerpo y ya te olvidaste de mi nombre no??-

-Hmmp!!-

-Mamiiiii!! Papiiiii!!! les hice el desayuno- Se escucho un grito fuera de la habitación

-Cállate Bra, seguro que siguen durmiendo, sera mejor regresar después- Se escucho otra voz

-Pero Trunks... se va a enfriar-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió a medias dejando ver a los dos hermanos frente a frente y mirándose retadoramente

-Muchas gracias Bra!!- Dijo Bulma sosteniendo la charola del desayuno

-Pa..pá??- Pregunto dudoso el muchacho

-Que sucede??- Una cabeza se asomo por detrás de Bulma

-Mami!!- Grito Bra

La pareja se miro y sonrió, Trunks abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-U..ustedes..-

-Si Trunks, regresamos a la normalidad- Interrumpió Bulma a su hijo

-Pe..pero..-

-Creo que ya no tendrán de quien burlarse- Dijo Vegeta

-Les agradecemos el gesto y también ustedes desayunen, nosotros descansaremos un momento mas- Dijo Bulma cerrando la puerta

-Que pasa Trunks?? Porque te quedaste como tonto??- La pequeña Bra jalaba del pantalón de su hermano que aun estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación murmurando incoherencias.

5 minutos después...

-Entendiste Bra??-

-Sip!! ^^ pero ya me había acostumbrado a que estuvieran volteados, tu viste!! Hoy no me equivoque!!-

La conversación fue cortada por algunos gritos provenientes de la habitación

-Acaso no puedes controlar ese apetito tuyo??!! No me dejaste casi nada!!-

-Quien te entiende mujer!! Siempre estas diciendo que no comes mucho para no engordar!!-

-Me estas llamando gorda??!!!-

-Noo, claro que no- tono sarcástico –HEY mujer que te sucede!!!-

-Pensé que ya te sabias mi nombre!! Acaso lo olvidaste??!!-

-MI MEMORIA ES MEJOR QUE LA TUYA!!-

-PUES A VER SI RECUERDAS LO QUE SE SIENTE ESTO!!-

**::CRASH::**

-BULMA, NO SABES HACER OTRA COSA QUE AVENTARME OBJETOS??!!-

Bra y Trunks tenian una enorme gota

-Ahí van de nuevo..- Dijo casi en un susurro Trunks

La cara de Bra se mostró melancólica –Sabes que no me gusta cuando pelean, desearía que...- La niña no pudo terminar ya que su hermano le cubrió la boca

-AHH no!! Esta vez no!!- Bra mordió la mano del joven y hecho a correr -Braaaa ven acá!! Ni se te ocurra utilizar esa cosa de nuevo... Braaaaa!!-

Ese seria otro día común y corriente en la Capsule Corps.

**FIN**

**POR MAYTELU**

**FINALIZADO EL 21 DE JUNIO DEL 2003 **

**_Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y demás compañías con derechos reservados, fueron utilizados para cada uno de los capítulos de este fanfic sin ningún fin de lucro asi que no me demanden._**

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno... al fin termine este fic y.. snif!! Me gusto tanto que me da tristeza haber concluido. Les advertí que el final seria más romántico que yo (si es que eso se puede) y quiero mencionar que me tarde en terminar este capitulo porque me hacia falta algo... y ese algo lo encontré en las rimas de Bécquer. La primera rima que puse es la rima XIII del Libro de los gorriones y la segunda rima es la titulada "amor eterno", espero que les hayan gustado tanto como a mi y que al igual los haya inspirado. Por otro lado quiero agradecer su lectura hasta este 11vo capitulo, gracias a las personas que me apoyaron enviándome sus comentarios(Amery, Elena, Iris, NSB Vegeta, Sailor Aoi, Alex, Vegimaf, Diego Lavandero y Giris) y gracias a las que en un futuro se arriesguen a leer este loco fic. Gracias a la pagina Saiyajin's Heaven que es el hogar de mis fics (Ulti, te lo agradezco ^_~) y aunque me causo algunos problemas ff.net también se lleva su crédito. Ahora es su turno!! Comentarios a maytelu15@hotmail.com o déjenme un Review

Esperen!!.. no lo prometo, asi que consideren este el final del fanfic pero... igual y hago un pequeño epilogo ya saben, el postre es indispensable ^^


End file.
